


Partenaire

by PlumeDeChien



Series: Alice [2]
Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Amitié, Continuation, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Après le départ d'Aimé, Lucie impose à Caïn un nouveau lieutenant en la personne de Alice.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Pardon ? Vous avez fait quoi ?! Vous vous foutez de moi j'espère ! Je ne travaillerais pas avec elle !, s'indigna Caïn.  
\- Ce n'est pas une proposition. Le transfert est déjà fait. Alice est votre nouvelle lieutenante et vous travaillerez avec elle comme telle !  
\- On voyait bien que ça n'allait pas entre vous et votre Aimé mais pas au point que vous l'envoyiez à l'autre bout de la France.  
\- Aimé a pris seul la décision de sa mutation.  
\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me coller la parigot dans les roues juste après.  
\- Il va falloir que vous révisiez votre langage car dès demain elle ne vous quitte plus, c'est un ordre capitaine. 

Si Caïn avait répondu après cela, il aurait dépassé les bornes, ils le savaient tous les deux alors il tourna les roues et sortit. Dès qu'il fut dehors la pression à l'intérieur redescendit. L'air était toujours aussi électrique lorsque Fred et Lucie s'affrontaient. Borel en avait mal aux poings d'avoir été si tendu. Lucie paraissait lessivé. Personne ne chercha à aller voir le capitaine, il était d'ailleurs plus que probable qu'il aurait renvoyé quiconque eut osé approcher. 

Lucie savait que la nomination d'Alice ne pouvait pas faire plaisir à Caïn mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une réaction si extrême de sa part. Elle aurait pensé que l'annonce du départ de son ancien lieutenant le mettrait dans une bonne disposition, qu'il laisserait au moins une chance à Alice avant de la passer au grill. Apparemment non. Pour une raison ou une autre, le capitaine avait développé une animosité tenace envers la jeune fille. Elle semblait l’excéder au plus haut point alors même que, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il ne l'avait pas revu. 

Malgré tout cela la commandante était restée sur sa décision d'intégrer Alice à l'équipe. Elle avait le profil idéal pour faire équipe avec Caïn. Elle était jeune, dynamique, procédurière comme pas deux mais surtout elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Contrairement au capitaine, elle connaissait la loi sur le bout des doigts et s'appliquait toujours à la suivre. À son ancien poste de capitaine elle avait résolu un bon nombre d'affaires malgré son jeune âge mais n'avait surtout jamais travaillé hors procédure. Elle équilibrerait leur équipe. 

Vu la réaction du capitaine, il faudrait laisser faire les faits. Leur première enquête ensemble serait déterminante. Alice aurait certes le soutient de Lucie et Borel mais cela ne lui servirait pas forcément à gagner les faveurs du capitaine. Heureusement, ou non, dès le lendemain matin ils avaient une affaire. Lucie ne voulut pas s'imposer avec eux mais ne se sentait pas non plus de les lâcher seuls dans l'arène. Elle envoya Borel avec eux. Il pourrait lui dire comment les choses se passaient. 

Le capitaine avait apparemment abandonné l'attitude agressive. Il se contentait d'ignorer totalement l'existence de son lieutenant. Il ne répondait à aucune de ses questions. Stunia, elle, était ravie de voir la jeune Alice sur le terrain qui respectait scène de crime et PTS. C'est d'ailleurs en dialoguant avec ces derniers qu'elle découvrit plusieurs irrégularités. Comme Caïn avait trouvé le moyen de l'abandonner sur la scène de crime, elle enquêta de son côté. Borel avait suivi le capitaine. 

Caïn prit un soin particulier à se déplacer toute la journée pour l'enquête afin de ne jamais avoir à récupérer sa lieutenante. À la fin de la journée il revint au SRPJ avec une idée assez précise de ce qui était arrivé. Comme d'habitude, il ne lui manquait plus que des preuves. Borel essayait de le modérer mais son avis sur le « coupable » était fait. 

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au SRPJ, Caïn fila dans son bureau sans rien regarder autour de lui. Borel, lui, s'intéressa de près au travail fourni par Alice. Elle avait réuni toutes les informations sur tous les suspects, noté tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et tous les points sur lesquels ils serraient susceptibles de mentir. Borel scrutait différents éléments en demandant parfois quelques précisions avant de se fendre dans un grand sourire. Il fit signe à Alice de le suivre et se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine. 

\- Capitaine. On tient notre coupable. Alice est d'accord avec vous. C'est le frère qui l'a tué. Il nous a menti sur son activité et sur l'endroit où il était au moment du meurtre. De plus elle a trouvé, sur le terrain, plusieurs traces qui corroborent ce que vous pensiez.

Caïn resta une longue minute sans bouger. Il regardait fixement Borel mais son attention était ailleurs. Finalement il cligna des yeux et sortit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte il dit :

\- Capitaine Alice avec moi.

L'interrogatoire du-dit frère fut un chef d’œuvre. Ils ne lui laissèrent aucune chance. Caïn l'accablait jusqu'à ce qu'il se réfugie derrière un fait qu'Alice venait alors détruire avec une preuve. En moins d'une heure ils avaient des aveux complets et signés. À aucun moment Caïn ne félicita son lieutenant, pas même lorsque celle-ci loua sa perspicacité d'avoir tout compris sans la moindre preuve. 

Il la ramena jusqu'au SRPJ mais la laissa devant la porte sans descendre lui-même. Alice ne posa aucune question et le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit. À l'intérieur Lucie et Borel l'attendaient pour la féliciter. La commandante cacha assez mal sa déception que Caïn soit rentré chez lui alors qu'elle s'était fait une joie d'imaginer quelques remarques bien senties qu'elle aurait pu lui envoyer. Ils fêtèrent ça avec un dîner dans un restaurant non loin de là. 

\- Il est quand même mauvais avec vous, répéta encore une fois Nassim.  
\- C'est pas grave. J'en ai vu passer d'autres. Ça me change d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas non pas parce que je suis une femme ou parce que je suis jeune mais simplement parce que ma tête ne lui revient pas.  
\- Borel a quand même raison. Il y va un peu fort parfois.  
\- Moi je suis plutôt contente de cette enquête. J'ai enfin pu comprendre comment vous aviez pu supporter de rester avec lui.

Alice n'eut même pas besoin de préciser sa pensée. Elles souriaient d'un air complice. Borel voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Malgré tous ses défauts, le capitaine était un flic hors pair. Même s'ils avaient tous du respect pour la personne de Frédéric Caïn, ils décidèrent de ne pas parler boulot. Ainsi Alice en apprit bien plus sur les gens avec qui elle allait partager sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Il fallut pas moins d'une semaine à Caïn pour cesser d'ignorer totalement sa lieutenante, qu'il n'appelait pas comme cela mais plutôt sous le surnom chargé de sarcasme de « capitaine Alice ». Elle ne se plaignait pas qu'il la présente ainsi aux suspects. Cette infantilisation lui donnait un temps d'avance sur eux. Et puis le duo de l'handicapé et de la fillette faisait baisser sa garde au plus chevronné des criminels. Les voir arriver dans ma décapotable jaune avec leur brassard POLICE, on aurait dit le début d'une blague douteuse. 

Alice remettait sans cesse en cause les méthodes du capitaine, en tout cas toutes celles qui impliquaient d'outrepasser une ou plusieurs lois. Lucie avait été la première surprise de voir que loin de freiner le capitaine dans ses plans, elle l'aidait simplement à les modifier pour qu'ils ne soient plus pénalement répréhensibles. Plusieurs fois elle avait réussi à obtenir des commissions rogatoires en un temps record. Un jour Lucie avait surpris une conversation entre eux à ce sujet. 

\- Évidement toi ton truc c'est la paperasse. Y en a plein ton dossier. Moi ça m'emmerde.  
\- En même temps vu comment tu rédiges tes rapports et tes demandes … « La paperasse » comme tu dis, c'est un art. Savoir mettre le bon nombre d'informations, trop peu et les juges ne t'accordent rien, trop et tu perds du temps. Une demande bien faite, le juge signe sans même se poser une question. Fait après fait tu l'amènes là où tu veux.  
\- Pour moi ça ne se passe pas exactement pareil.  
\- Tu m'étonnes. Félix m'a dit qu'au parquet tu était connu comme le loup blanc et pas en bien. Il m'a même transmis une belle petite liste de tout ce qui se dit quand ton nom est prononcé mais se serait trop te flatter. 

Lucie avait du mal à croire que leur relation ait tant changé en si peu de temps. Parfois ils se parlaient à peine et puis quelques instants plus tard ils étaient comme deux vieux amis. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment vouvoyés non plus. La franchise d'Alice déteignait sur Caïn alors dès qu'ils avaient le moindre problème ils verbalisaient. 

À peine quelques mois après son arrivée ils formaient un équipe implacable. Une variation dans l’intonation de l'un en plein interrogatoire et ils changeaient de concert leur rôle du bon flic et du mauvais flic. Lucie se demandait souvent s'ils étaient conscients de la complexité du langage corporel qu'ils avaient mis en place. La commandante elle-même s'en rendit compte le jour où, après qu'ils aient failli se faire tuer pas un énième suspect qu'ils avaient poussé à bout, elle les avait forcé à rester dans des pièces différentes.

Elle les avait alors surpris en flagrant délit, comme des gamins, mais ne les avait pas arrêté tout de suite. Elle était d'abord restée médusée. Ils ne « parlaient » presque pas. Tout passait par les gestes et le regard. Lucie elle-même n'avait jamais pu faire ça avec Caïn car il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement différent dans la relation de Fred et d'Alice. Ils n'avaient pas besoin l'un de l'autre. Entre eux tout était clair, limpide, sans ambiguïté. Alice avait sa fierté mais son orgueil ne passait que par les faits. Lorsque Caïn avait tort, elle le laissait faire jusqu'à pouvoir lui prouver que c'est elle qui avait raison. De même, elle reconnaissait volontiers ses erreurs. 

Leur duo ne connaissait pas vraiment de hauts et de bas, ou tout du moins ceux-ci étaient indépendants du déroulement de l'enquête et de leurs humeurs. Lucie les avait déjà vu ne pas se parler pendant plusieurs jours puis exécuter un de leurs plans tordus avec une coordination parfaite, autant qu'ils pouvaient se la jouer Laurel et Hardy durant une enquête mais n'être d'accord sur rien concernant les suspects. 

\- De toute façon tu passes ton temps à geindre, lui avait-elle dit un jour.  
\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Et puis je ne geins pas, avait répondu le capitaine qui malgré tous ses efforts avait le ton d'un enfant boudeur.  
\- Vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant t'entendre te plaindre régulièrement.  
\- Je m'exprime ! De toute façon avec toi tout va toujours ! On respecte bien la procédure. Que tu ais raison ou que tu ais tort, tout va toujours. C'est chiant !  
\- Peut-être mais moi au moins je n'ouvre pas ma gueule uniquement pour râler. Tu dis que tu t'exprimes mais c'est pas vrai parce que justement si tu t'exprimais un peu plus tu aurais moins de problème.  
\- La communication me rendra mes jambes peut-être ?  
\- Arrête de tout ramener à ton fauteuil ! Quand tu parles on a l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça dans ta vie.  
\- C'est facile à dire. Tu t'es jamais dit que peut-être c'est que j'ai parfois l'impression que ma vie s'est arrêtée le jour de ce putain d'accident !, hurla Fred.  
\- Ça c'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je vais même te le prouver. 

Elle lui avait alors enfoncé un doigt dans le torse avant de sortir. Elle était revenue une heure après, dans un fauteuil. Elle avait trouvé un médecin prêt à lui anesthésier toute la partie basse du corps. Caïn l'avait alors fusillé du regard et l'avait ignoré pour le reste de la journée, et du week-end qui arrivait juste après. Mais quand elle était revenue comme ça le lundi matin, Fred avait réagit. 

\- Ça t'amuse tant que ça de jouer les paraplégiques ? Pour aller au boulot, on enfile ses chaussures, on s'assoit dans le fauteuil et c'est partit.  
\- Et toi ? Le rôle de martyr de la vie, t'en a pas marre ? Je n'arrêterais pas les anesthésiants tant que ce ne sera pas toi qui me le demandera.  
\- Là, maintenant, je pourrais t'en mettre une. Vraiment.  
\- Je ne te retiens pas. 

Ils se toisèrent durant de longues minutes. À plusieurs reprises, les témoins de la scène crurent qu'ils allaient se taper dessus mais c'est finalement Lucie qui intervint. 

\- Elle est restée dans ce fauteuil tout le week-end.

Si Caïn en fut impressionné ou surpris il ne laissa rien paraître. Au lieu de ça il s'approcha de Lucie et dit. 

\- Ais-je vraiment envie de savoir comment vous avez eu votre information ?


	3. Chapter 3

La première semaine fut un peu étrange, pas forcément pour Alice, mais pour Caïn et tous les autres agents. Le capitaine eut besoin de plusieurs jours pour retrouver ses marques auprès de son lieutenant surtout parce qu'elle continuait d'agir en tout point comme avant. Pour tous les autres, avoir un nouveau fauteuil dans les pattes fut plus compliqué que leur expérience le laissait suggérer.

Au début Lucie n'avait rien dit, elle estimait qu'ils devaient régler cela entre eux. Elle pensait que Caïn en aurait rapidement assez et qu'il lui demanderait d'arrêter mais les jours passaient et le capitaine ne disait rien dans ce sens. Elle l'avait même entendu dire :

\- Tu ferais mieux de serrer tes freins pour tout un n'importe quoi. Quand tu enlèves ton manteau, quand tu tires, quand tu parles avec les deux mains.

Comme toujours, Alice appliqua à la lettre les conseils de son capitaine. Elle restait maladroite parfois, se prenant les roues dans un pied de table ou ayant besoin d'un temps infini pour passer une porte ou sortir de la voiture. Caïn ne la traitait pas avec la moindre indulgence mais en la voyant elle, Delambre et Borel prirent conscience des prouesses qu'accomplissaient chaque jour le capitaine. 

Et puis Lucie commença à s'inquiéter. Elle essaya de raisonner Alice qui se montra certes compréhensive mais ne bougea pas sa position d'un iota. Elle alla donc voir Caïn. Ce dernier se montra beaucoup plus obtus. Si Alice avait décidé de se mettre dans un fauteuil, c'est elle qui déciderait de s'en lever. Il restait persuadé, entre autre, qu'elle laissait les roues au placard dès le soir venu. Mais cela faisait presque un mois maintenant.

\- Je t'assure que non. Fred s'il te plaît, elle a les jambes qui fondent à vue d’œil.  
\- Alors comme ça tu es souvent amenée à voir les gambettes de ma lieutenant ? Y aurait-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?  
\- Arrêtes ça et vas lui dire de se lever.  
\- Est-ce qu'en retour elle va aussi me dire de marcher ? Tout le monde serait content.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle le fait.  
\- Vraiment ? Parce que moi je vois pour l'instant c'est une gamine qui joue aux handicapés !  
\- Elle met sa santé en danger Fred ! Juste pour essayer de te montrer quelque chose. Elle aurait pu te cracher dessus pour te remettre les idées en place, elle a choisi de s'infliger ça. Je ne sais pas sur quel médecin elle fait pression mais si tu ne mets pas rapidement un terme à ça … !, s'énerva Lucie en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure que la colère se mêlait à sa peur.  
\- Sinon quoi !, rugit Caïn. Sinon elle en gardera des séquelles à vie, elle devra passer le reste de ses jours en fauteuil ? Sans sentir ses pieds, ses mollets, ses cuisses ? En traînant avec elle ses jambes comme un poids mort ?  
\- Je te savais borné et stupide mais méchant ? Aigri au point de la laisser se détruire ? Qu'est-ce qui te gène à ce point chez elle ? Sa joie de vivre ? Sa franchise ? Sa façon de voir toujours la vie du bon côté ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle est jeune, valide, intègre et que grâce à ça elle fera plus de choses dans la police que tu n'en as jamais fait. 

Lucie ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant. Son énervement ajoutait encore à sa profonde déception et malgré ses efforts pour se contenir, sa voix tremblait de ce qu'elle rêvait de crier, de hurler sur le capitaine. Quand elle eut fini, Caïn la regarda longuement avant de tourner les roues et de se diriger lentement vers la porte. Personne ne l'empêcha de s'en aller. 

On ne le revit pas de la journée mais le lendemain il était de retour à 4 heure et demi. Il n'avait pas dormi et avait finalement décidé qu'il serait mieux de s'occuper de son enquête, seul, sans personne pour lui crever les pneus. Il rentra et se délecta du silence ambiant, de l'obscurité aussi. Il avait sa lampe torche, il n'allumerait la lumière qu'une fois dans son bureau. Un peu partout les appareils en veille faisaient des points rouges, oranges ou verts. 

Dès qu'il fut dans l'open space, Caïn soupira. Quelqu'un avait laissé son ordinateur allumé. En avançant plus dans la pièce il vit qu'il s'agissait du bureau de son lieutenant. Elle ne partait jamais sans éteindre et débrancher tout son matériel. Caïn fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'approcha encore. La première chose qu'il vit fut son fauteuil. Alice était par terre, les yeux fermés, dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturelle. 

\- Alice !

Caïn était déjà terrifié. Il se pencha pour prendre son pouls. Il le sentait à peine battre contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Il sortit son téléphone et appela les secours en même temps qu'il se laissait tomber à terre à ses cotés. 

\- Alice ! Réponds-moi. Alice. Allez bordel. Alice !

L'appel aux pompiers fut bref. Caïn savait quoi dire et la caserne n'était pas si loin du SRPJ. Il avait beau crier son nom, Alice restait inerte entre ses bras. La peur le faisait trembler. Il eut un mal de chien à composer le second numéro. Évidement il n'était même pas 5 heure alors il tomba sur la messagerie mais avant qu'il est le temps de jurer, son correspondant rappelait. Caïn ne le laissa pas parler.

\- Nassim j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis au SRPJ avec Alice …  
\- J'arrive. 

Le lieutenant n'avait pas semblé très réveillé mais il arriva alors que l'ambulance fermait ses portes et partait vers l'hôpital. Caïn était là, devant les portes du commissariat. Il avait encore les pupilles dilatées par la terreur qu'il avait ressenti. Borel s'approcha et ne demanda rien d'autre que le nom de l'hôpital où elle allait être conduite. Même là, Caïn eut besoin de plusieurs secondes de réflexion pour répondre. 

\- Hôpital nord.


	4. Chapter 4

Borel voulut s'y rendre sur le champ mais le capitaine était si perdu qu'il ne bougea pas. Le lieutenant fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Il attrapa le fauteuil et poussa le capitaine jusqu'à sa voiture. Arrivé là-bas il le chargea place passager avec un minimum d'aide de sa part avant de tâtonner un peu pour démonter le siège de Caïn en reproduisant les gestes qu'il l'avait vu faire. Puis il put enfin partir. 

Nassim comprenait assez bien pourquoi Caïn n'avait pas appelé Lucie. Comme la plupart des gens présent au SRPJ la veille, il avait entendu leur dispute. Il savait très précisément de quoi il avait été question et le fait qu'ils allaient à présent aux urgences aurait donné raison à Lucie de manière implacable. Nassim avait hésité à lui envoyer un message dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel mais avait décidé d'attendre de savoir quoi lui dire. 

Arrivés sur le parking de l'hôpital Caïn ne bougea pas plus. Borel sortit donc, remonta le fauteuil et aida le capitaine à s'y installer. Il était dans un état complètement second. Borel le poussa jusqu'à l'accueil. On leur dit qu'Alice était bien arrivée, qu'elle était en train d'être prise en charge. Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir mais le médecin avait des questions à leur poser. Un interne les emmena à travers plusieurs couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et les laissa là. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme vint les voir, blouse blanche, masque et tempes grisonnantes. 

\- C'est vous qui avez appelé ?, demanda-t-il à Borel.  
\- Non c'est le capitaine. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. 

Ils se tournèrent vers Caïn mais celui-ci garda les yeux dans le vague. 

\- La patiente a été retrouvé inconsciente, au sol. Plusieurs éléments me chiffonne, les ambulanciers ont dit avoir vu près d'elle un fauteuil roulant, hors son dossier ne fait mention qu'aucun handicap. J'ai d'abord une question plus importante, cela peut-être délicat mais saviez-vous si elle se droguait ?  
\- Alice ? Jamais !  
\- Écoutez, c'est toujours ce que l'on me dit mais j'ai besoin que vous soyez objectif. Son cas a toutes les apparences d'une overdose. Alors à vrai dire ma question n'est pas de savoir si elle se droguait mais avec quoi.  
\- Elle ne prenait rien je vous dis. Par contre elle était sous anesthésiants depuis plus d'un mois.  
\- À quelle quantité ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Elle va aller bien ?  
\- Vous êtes de la police non ? Alors vous savez aussi bien que moi que le destin des camés ne se joue pas quand ils sont chez nous. 

Sur ces mots le docteur partit. Caïn et Borel restèrent là. Le capitaine avait le regard perdu alors que Borel se posait sérieusement la question de savoir s'il devait appeler Lucie ou non. Elle rappliquerait très certainement en quatrième vitesse mais, à peu près aussi sûrement elle passerait un savon à Caïn et en le voyant comme il était maintenant, Borel ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ça. 

Il essaya de parler à Caïn, ou tout du moins de le faire parler, mais le mieux qu'il obtenu fut une série de marmonnements inintelligibles. Borel réussit tout de même à saisir le nom d'Alice puisqu'il était répété de nombreuses fois. Le lieutenant commençait à se désespérer de retrouver le vrai Caïn lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Lucie. Il serait bientôt 6 heure et demi. Borel laissa passer deux sonneries avant de décrocher.

\- Lucie ?  
\- Nassim, ça va peut-être te paraître étrange comme question mais as-tu vu Alice depuis hier soir ? Elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit, je m'inquiète un peu.  
\- C'est-à-dire que …

Mais le médecin choisit ce moment pour venir les voir. Borel demanda prestement à Lucie de rester en ligne et cacha son téléphone derrière son dos.

\- Comment va Alice ?  
\- Bien. Pour le moment. Je pense que vous avons besoin discuter de certaines choses mais pour l'instant vous la trouverez en chambre 103. 

Borel reprit immédiatement le téléphone. 

\- Alice va bien. Vous nous trouverez à l'hôpital nord, chambre 103.  
\- À l'hôpital ? Nassim qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Mais le lieutenant ne l'écoutait plus. À l'annonce du numéro de la chambre, Caïn avait piqué un sprint et Borel ne le remarquait que maintenant. Il avait quelques longueurs de retard. Il raccrocha et se mit à courir derrière le fauteuil. À l'autre bout du fil, Lucie resta médusée quelques instants avant de bondir dans ses chaussures.


	5. Chapter 5

Borel rattrapa le capitaine alors que la porte de l’ascenseur s'ouvrait. Caïn sortit et s'arrêta à peine pour le pauvre essoufflé qui avait monté les marches 4 à 4. Cette fois-ci il garda au moins une allure modérée jusqu'au numéro 103 et rentra sans attendre. 

Alice était là. Elle avait la tête tournée vers le dehors. En les entendant arriver, elle les regarda. On l'avait installé en position assise et la chemise blanche de l'hôpital n'améliorait en rien son teint légèrement blafard. Malgré tout, elle leur sourit chaleureusement. Borel lui fit un signe de la main et Caïn s'approcha d'elle au maximum.

Borel l'observa avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Alice avec un geste d'une douceur infinie puis s'attarda sur sa joue. Caïn la fixait avec une expression qui ressemblait fort à de la tendresse. Il lui prit la main, la posa contre ses lèvres et inspira profondément, comme pour se rassurer. 

\- Tu ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, c'est compris ?  
\- À tes ordres capitaine.  
\- Je suis sérieux. Tu ne retouches plus à cette merde.  
\- Ça n'a toujours dépendu que de toi.  
\- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je ne croyais pas que … Je suis tellement désolé. Je m'en veux à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. 

Derrière eux la porte s'ouvrit. Lucie rentra dans la chambre, elle avait les cheveux en pétard, les joues rouges et sous son manteau, elle portait encore son pyjama. Peut-être est-ce en voyant Caïn prostré près de sa lieutenante, les yeux humides, qu'elle choisit de ne lui faire aucune réflexion. Elle se mit de l'autre côté du lit et se pencha pour enlacer Alice. 

\- J'ai eu peur. Tellement peur. Que s'est-il passé ? Ne me refais plus jamais ça tu entends …

Ils sourirent tous en voyant la commandante incapable d'arrêter de parler … et donc les empêchant de répondre à la question. Finalement Alice leva un bras et le posa dans le dos de Lucie ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire instantanément. Borel prit alors la parole. 

\- Alice a fait une overdose. 

Dès qu'elle entendit ça, Lucie se dégagea de leur étreinte pour regarder Caïn.

\- Ça, c'est ta …

Alice l'avait stoppé en la ramenant contre elle. Lucie respirait fort. Alice lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant :

\- C'est bon. C'est fini. Fred n'a pas besoin que tu dises cela. Tu t'énerves pour rien. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Une fois sortit de cet hôpital on n'en parle plus.

Lorsque le médecin vint demander quelques explications, Borel sortit lui parler dehors. À l'intérieur Lucie avait lâché Alice mais avait pris une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Caïn n'avait d'abord rien fait, rien dit puis il se souvint de quelque chose qu'avait dit Lucie, alors comme pour se faire un peu plus mal il recula au bas du lit, saisit le drap.

\- Je peux ?

Lucie le fixait en fronçant les sourcils mais Alice lui fit signe que oui. Il souleva le drap pour découvrir ses jambes jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Lucie avait eu raison, ses jambes n'avaient pas encore l'aspect squelettique de celles de Caïn mais elles s'en approchaient. Sans réfléchir il lui saisit le pied et commença à masser comme il l'avait appris pour lui-même. Tendre et détendre les muscles, un à un.

Alice le regardait en souriant et Lucie cachait mal sa surprise. Borel les trouva ainsi quand il rentra. Il ne dit rien mais eut comme la désagréable impression de déranger.  
\- Le SRPJ va ouvrir. Il faudrait qu'au moins l'un de nous trois y soit. Je vais y aller.  
\- Merci Nassim. 

Caïn avait été le premier à parler. Ses mots se reflétaient clairement chez les autres alors elles ne dirent rien. Lucie lui adressa un signe de tête, Alice un signe de main. Il s'en fut. Soudain Lucie haussa la voix. 

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui avait été voir le médecin ?  
\- Si. 

Elle se leva et courut ouvrir la porte. 

\- Borel !

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que, dans la chambre, on entende ses bruits de pas et sa respiration coupée. Nassim reparut. 

\- Oui, pardon, excusez-moi … le docteur a dit que tout ce qui restait d’anesthésiants serait éliminé d'ici 24 heures. Après cela, Alice devra sûrement avoir quelques séances de rééducation pour pouvoir récupérer une motricité complète. Il a aussi précisé que le plus dur restait à venir.

Ayant fait son rapport, il repartit. Lucie se retourna vers eux. Elle avait, entre les sourcils, un pli. Alice, comme Caïn, savait ce qu'il signifiait. Il y avait quelque chose qui chiffonnait la commandante, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Alice et Fred n'échangèrent qu'un regard puis il commença. 

\- Les anesthésiants sont assez addictifs.  
\- J'ai beau être de la police, ce sera un sevrage comme les autres.  
\- Et les sevrages brutaux sont les plus compliqués, consentit Caïn.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas …, commença Lucie.  
\- Les faits. Rien que les faits commandant. Je me suis quotidiennement injectée une dose d'un produit créant une dépendance. Je suis une camé comme une autre.  
\- Comme tous les autres zombies, on ne mesurera l'ampleur de la dépendance que lorsque les effets du manque se manifesteront. Tremblements. Douleurs fantômes. Délires …  
\- Quoi que pour l'instant la douleur serait une amélioration puisque je ne sens toujours rien en dessous de la ceinture. Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord je veux me tirer de là, quelqu'un m'apporte un fauteuil ?  
\- Non !

La réaction de Caïn avait été si soudaine qu'Alice et Lucie en avaient sursauté. Le capitaine fixait Alice avec un regard sérieux, presque grave.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir le cul dans un fauteuil roulant. Plus jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice n'avait pas protesté mais Caïn avait tout de même assuré qu'il passerait la journée avec elle. Jusque là il n'avait pas menti. Au début, Lucie était restée pour parler avec Alice. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien et Caïn prit la mesure de l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait manqué entre les deux femmes. Alice paraissait connaître personnellement la mère et le beau-père de Lucie tandis que cette dernière demandait chaudement des nouvelles de Félix, l'ami juge d'Alice. C'est ainsi que le capitaine apprit que Félix Duval était le meilleur ami de sa lieutenante et qu'à l'annonce de son séjour prolongé à Marseille il avait lui-même demandé sa mutation ici.

Caïn ne dit rien mais il tendit l'oreille pour saisir tout sous-entendu qui ferait avancer son enquête. Cela avait l'avantage de le garder occupé mais même si elles ne laissaient rien paraître, Lucie comme Alice devaient restées conscientes de sa présence car aucune information valable ne filtra entre les lignes. Et puis Lucie partit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Caïn hésita longuement. Il mourrait d'envie de parler à Alice de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, sans oser car il ne savait pas bien comment il pourrait justifier son intérêt. 

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Fred ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça, commença Caïn mais sous le regard d'Alice il continua. Comment connais-tu tant de choses sur Lucie ?  
\- Parce qu'elle me les a dit, lui répondit simplement Alice.

Caïn eut attendu qu'elle développe un peu mais après avoir dit cela elle le fixa avec un sourire mais ne dit rien de plus. Le capitaine aurait voulu continuer à lui parler de Lucie, c'était malheureusement impossible sans avoir l'air suspect mais lui vint une autre questionnement. 

\- Pourquoi les gens te parlent ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Les gens se parlent entre eux, discutent, c'est normal.  
\- Les gens te disent des choses les concernant. Plusieurs fois j'ai vu des suspects se confier à toi alors même que tu es de la police.  
\- Peut-être est-ce que j'inspire confiance, tenta Alice visiblement amusée par la question de Caïn.  
\- Non pas plus que n'importe quelle autre jeune femme et personne n'a jamais fait ça avec Lucie. Toi c'est parce que tu es franche mais communicante. Tu dis ce que tu penses sans juger. Je suis sûr que Lucie t'a raconté quelques uns de ses secrets les plus croustillants.  
\- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que si elle le faisait c'est justement parce qu'elle sait que je ne dirais jamais rien. Même si un suspect venait à se confier à moi sur quelques chose qui ne concerne pas l'enquête et que ce n'est pas juridiquement répréhensible, je garderais son secret, alors pour Lucie … Les gens aiment pouvoir parler librement, se décharger d'un fardeau en sachant que je ne répéterais rien.  
\- Le gentil flic muet comme une tombe, ironisa Caïn.  
\- Ça te dérange tant que ça que je sache des choses à propos de Lucie ? Tu en saurais autant que moi si tu t'en donnais la peine. Ou alors il te plaît tant que ça le rôle de méchant flic ?  
\- Ça a toujours été mon rôle de prédilection. Lorsque j'ai commencé ma carrière j'étais en duo avec un ami à moi, Jacques Moretti. Il faisait toujours le bon flic et moi j'excellais dans l'art du mauvais flic. Parfois on changeait. À l'époque je pouvais encore choisir : la jouer gros dur, dragueur, casanier ou réglo.  
\- Bon flic ou mauvais flic.  
\- C'est ça. Maintenant dès que les gens me voient ils me cataloguent. Je n'ai pas joué ma première réplique que déjà je suis « le flic handicapé ».  
\- Tu en joues énormément.  
\- Me laissent-ils le choix ? Et puis autant prendre un maximum d'avance avant qu'ils ne voient à qui ils ont réellement affaire. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. En fauteuil, la première chose sur laquelle se basent les gens, c'est le handicap. Tout ce que tu montres ensuite ne fait que se rajouter à ça.  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça.  
\- La plupart des bipèdes en tout cas.  
\- Qu'importe si ce sont ceux qui compte qui te voient comme tu es.  
\- Lucie et Nassim ne m'ont pas connu avant mon accident. Le fauteuil y a été pour beaucoup dans ma séparation avec Gaëlle. Et pour Ben … je préfère ne même pas en parler.  
\- Vraiment ? Oses-tu dire que ceux qui t'ont rencontré après le fauteuil ne te connaisse pas vraiment ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas ce que …  
\- Alors ? Pour les autres c'est pareil, enfin pour ton ex-femme peut-être y avait-il autre chose mais ton fils …Le problème ce n'est pas le fauteuil, c'est toi. Je suis certaine que tu as été infernal avec lui en lui répétant qu'avec des jambes tu aurais pu être un meilleur père. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fout, ton fils, des roues que tu as scotché au cul. C'est la façon dont toi tu te dénigres qui a fait de toi un mauvais père, si tant est que c'est ce que tu as été.

Même clouée dans un lit d'hôpital, après avoir frôlé la mort, elle lui donnait toujours des leçons. Elle était galvanisante, si bien que lorsqu'elle changea totalement de sujet en lui demandant justement de lui parler de Ben, il se laissa faire et décrivit son fils en long, en large et en travers. Il commença du tout début et Alice écouta alors qu'il racontait comment Gaëlle le lui avait annoncé et le jour de l'accouchement sans lui épargner ni les détails de la grossesse ni ceux de la nuit à la maternité. Toute la vie de Ben y passa sauf les moments de l'enquête mais Alice avait lu le dossier.

Elle le regardait déballer la vie de son fils avec une telle fierté qu'elle en faisait chaud au cœur. Ses yeux pétillaient et ses bras venaient ponctués chacune de ses histoires. Alice n'avait jamais vu le capitaine parler autant, elle en aurait presque rit à l'aune de la question qui avait tout débuté. À aucun moment Alice ne l'interrompit alors qu'elle voyait quasiment Ben grandir sous ses yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice fut surprise que Caïn ne s'arrête même pas de parler à l'arrivée du repas. Elle mangea donc en continuant de boire ses paroles. En début d'après-midi, Félix entra dans la chambre, il était visiblement mort d'inquiétude. Dès qu'il vit Alice il s'approcha et la palpa partout pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. 

\- Comment tu vas ? Tu as mal là ? Et là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Les médecins …  
\- Félix ! … Je vais bien. J'ai fait une overdose, Fred m'a trouvé, j'ai été prise en charge. Je vais bien.  
\- Une overdose ! C'est votre faute tout ça !, accusa-t-il en se retournant vers Caïn. Vous n'avez pas voulu la croire. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle s'est infligée.  
\- Félix arrête s'il te plaît. Il ne sait rien parce qu'il n'a rien demandé.  
\- Ah ouais !

Le petit juge, habituellement si contenu, s'était tellement rapproché de Caïn qu'il lui criait presque directement sur le nez. 

\- Ces merdes, dès le premier jour, ça l'a rendu malade comme un chien …  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Si tu vas tout déballer je préférerais encore le lui dire moi-même. 

Félix resta encore quelques instants surplombant Caïn puis il s'éloigna pour retourner auprès d'Alice et appuyer son regard sur lui. 

\- Sur le fait que les anesthésiants m'ait rendu malade dès la première fois, il exagère un peu mais c'est vrai que depuis une semaine … disons que je ne prenais plus mon petit-déjeuner avant l'injection.  
\- Nausées. Vomissements. Saignement de nez. Malaise. Félix s'est beaucoup inquiété mais maintenant c'est fini.  
\- Et la poche ?, s'empressa de demander Félix.  
\- Quoi la poche ? Elle allait avec le fauteuil et ça je le savais depuis le début.  
\- Tu as eu une poche ? 

Caïn paraissait plus choqué par cela que par tout le reste. Il en restait bouche bée et les deux autres n'avaient entendu sa question que parce que personne ne parlait en même temps. Félix répondit le premier. 

\- Elle a toujours eu la poche et je suppose qu'elle l'a encore en ce moment.

Caïn ne regardait qu'Alice. Lorsque cette dernière hocha la tête, le visage du capitaine se défit sous ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.  
\- Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance de n'avoir que les jambes de touchée. Avec les injections, c'est toute la partie sous la ceinture qui ne répond plus aux commandes. 

Caïn était si secoué qu'il ne répondait même plus. Il tourna ses roues et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Félix bondit pour lui faire faire demi-tour mais Alice l'arrêta. 

\- Laisse-lui un peu d'air. Il a passé déjà bien trop de temps enfermé dans un hôpital. Fred n'ira pas loin de toute façon. Allez viens, on parle d'autre chose.

Sans argumenter plus que cela, Félix retourna auprès d'elle. Pendant qu'ils parlaient Félix touchait plusieurs points des jambes d'Alice et sans que cela ne perturbe leur conversation, elle répondait sur une échelle de 1 à 5, si elle le sentait ou non à l'aide de sa main. La sensibilité lui revenait par les orteils. 

Félix attendit que Caïn soit revenu pour laisser Alice. Ce dernier ne reparut dans la chambre qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Les deux hommes se croisèrent sans rien se dire et Caïn reprit sa place près de sa lieutenante. 

\- Je reste avec toi pour ce soir.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Dis-moi, ce Félix, il serait pas un peu amoureux de toi ?  
\- Tu joues les entremetteurs maintenant ?  
\- Non c'est juste que vous deux …  
\- Félix est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Nous on ne se l'est pas joué comme toi et Lucie, on se dit les choses. On se dit tout. Alors je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi mais il sait aussi que moi je ne l'aime pas en retour, pas comme ça.  
\- Et ce n'est pas dure pour lui ? De vivre sans cesse à côté de la femme qu'il aime en sachant que ce ne sera jamais réciproque.  
\- Est-ce plus dur que de vivre à côté de cette même femme sans oser lui parler, ne rien dire pour rester dans un doute où il y a de l'espoir, de perdre un temps précieux maintenant par peur de tout gâcher demain ? 

Elle le regardait si intensément qu'il avait presque entendu son nom dans la phrase mais savait qu'il n'en était rien alors il prit son ton le plus innocent et demanda : 

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?  
\- Votre tour du sourd et du muet est des plus rodés mais vous y gagneriez beaucoup plus, tous les deux, à vous lancer dans un numéro d'équilibriste.  
\- Je ne peux pas je suis en fauteuil.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il devait se jouer sur un fil.


	8. Chapter 8

En partie installé sur ses pieds, Caïn dormait profondément alors qu'Alice était toujours parfaitement réveillée. Elle fixait les étoiles pour essayer d'oublier la sensation de picotement qui lui avait envahi toutes les jambes. Elle connaissait déjà par cœur le magazine posé sur sa table de chevet et ne voulait pas allumer la télévision par peur de réveiller Caïn. Petit à petit des fourmillements désagréables se mêlèrent aux picotements. Chaque sensation lui était douloureusement décuplée, si bien que la pression légère qu'exerçait Caïn devint rapidement une torture. Durant toute la nuit, elle souffrit en silence.

Au matin, lorsque Fred ouvrit les yeux il la trouva couverte de sueur, le visage crispé et les mains serrées dans les draps. Aussitôt il se redressa et perçut le soulagement d'Alice. Caïn se plaça au niveau de la tête de lit, remit les mèches de cheveux collées à ses tempes derrière son oreille et lui demanda le plus doucement possible, sachant d'avance que la réponse ne lui plairait pas :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alice prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour calmer son souffle légèrement erratique. Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres. Après une telle attitude, Caïn s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien. 

\- C'est mes jambes. Le moindre toucher me fait un mal de chien.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de m'enlever ? Tu veux que j'appelle les médecins ?  
\- Ils ne pourront rien faire. Ma cam c'est l’anesthésiant et je ne vais pas leur demander un fix. 

Caïn savait qu'elle avait raison mais pressa tout de même le bouton rouge. Le docteur qui se présenta fut d'accord avec eux. Lui procurer un antidouleur reviendrait à jouer les dealers et ni le praticiens, ni les policiers n'acceptaient cette solution. En revanche il fit travailler les jambes d'Alice. Tout en lui tenant le pied il lui demandait d'accompagner son mouvement. Alice serrait la mâchoire et broyait la main que Caïn lui avait si gracieusement offert. 

Lorsque le médecin les laissa, Alice en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Les mouvements, encore plus que le contact, la faisaient souffrir. Elle appréhendait déjà les séances de rééducation que le docteur lui avait prescrit et qui commençaient le lendemain même. Dans l'après-midi elle reçut la visite de Lucie, Nassim et Félix. Caïn ne fut pas surpris de voir que le juge semblait connaître les deux autres. Il faudrait qu'il les surveille plus dorénavant car il se passait, juste sous son nez, beaucoup plus que ce que son instinct de flic ne trouvait confortable. 

En attendant il avait serré ses freins dans un coin de la pièce et observait la scène. Alice faisait tous les efforts du monde pour leur cacher ses grimaces de douleur. Personne ne posa de question mais dès que Lucie et Nassim eurent fermés la porte derrière eux, Félix l'interrogea. Elle lui décrivit avec le plus de détails possibles et sans aucune gêne tout ce qui se passait dans ses jambes mais elle le rassura aussi en lui disant que cela faisait partie du sevrage. Félix partit en lui faisant promettre qu'elle mettrait son portable sur silencieux. Il avait décidé de l'appeler dans la nuit pour lui tenir compagnie, si et seulement si elle ne dormait pas déjà. D'où le silencieux.

De même, après moult négociations, elle obtint de Caïn qu'il rentre dormir chez lui en lui disant qu'elle lui enverrait un SMS au moindre problème. Il fut tout sauf ravi de quitter la chambre mais respectait le choix d'Alice. Une fois seule Alice put se laisser aller à toutes les grimaces qu'elle avait retenu jusque là. Elle ne dormit pas mieux que la nuit précédente, surtout qu'à partir de 21 heure ses jambes se mirent à trembler en la faisant souffrir le martyr. L'appel de Félix fut une délivrance. 

5 minutes après que les visites soient ouvertes, Caïn entrait dans la chambre. Il avait apporté des croissants. Il découvrit Alice semblable à la veille sauf que ses jambes n'avaient toujours pas arrêter de trembler. Il voulait aider alors il fit la même chose que le médecin la veille, il déplia et replia précautionneusement toutes les articulations de la cheville à la hanche. Alice ne pouvait même plus retenir certains glapissements de douleur. Le spectacle était insoutenable pour Caïn.

Heureusement ces bons soins lui firent beaucoup de bien car après cela le tremblement s'arrêta presque tout à fait. Ils mangèrent en ne parlant surtout pas de l'hôpital. Caïn la briffa sur l'avancement de leur affaire. Alice le gronda sans force car il n'avait pu faire cela que la veille au soir, sur son temps de sommeil. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière rentre. Elle venait bien entendu prendre des nouvelles d'Alice mais surtout l'emmener en rééducation. Caïn les suivit. 

La verticalisation ne fut pas un problème. Alice n'avait pas connu, comme la plupart, plusieurs mois allongée. Alice voyait bien que Fred n'était pas des plus à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens qui réapprenait à utiliser leurs jambes et leurs bras, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de lui demander d'attendre dehors. 

L'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle l'aida à se mettre debout entre deux barres qu'elle tenait avec ses mains. Alice reposait tout son poids sur ses bras car avec les jambes flottantes elle n'avait presque plus mal. Mais ce n'était pas l'exercice. L'infirmière la força à poser les pieds et à avancer. Forcer sur ses cuisses pour les faire bouger la faisait ouvrir la bouche dans un cri de douleur muet. Caïn en avait mal lui-même. Après une heure de cette torture, l'infirmière la laissa aller se reposer. Caïn se dirigea vers l'aide soignante. 

\- Alors comment ça se passe ?  
\- Ce n'est pas trop mal au niveau de la motricité mais la douleur du sevrage est un vrai obstacle. Sa prise d'autonomie va sûrement dépendre plus de cela que de ses capacités physiques seules. Habituellement les drogués qui arrivent ici nous donne tout, sauf de l'empathie mais Alice … elle a dû avoir une détermination de fer pour s'infliger tout ça. J'espère que ça en valait la peine.  
\- Moi aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice et Caïn trouvèrent un arrangement. Il avait l'exclusivité des visites le matin pour l'accompagner à la rééducation et en échange Alice le forçait à passer des après-midi et des soirées hors du CHU. Lucie, Félix et Nassim venaient la voir tous les jours, Alice reçut même la visite de la mère de Lucie et d'autres agents du service. La douleur d'Alice progressait pour ne plus se faire sentir que lorsqu'elle utilisait ses jambes. Ce n'était pas très avantageux mais au moins elle pouvait dormir correctement.

Ainsi elle était rapidement passée du déambulateur aux béquilles. Caïn lui avait aussi très souvent servi d'appui si bien que lorsqu'elle réintégra le service, elle pouvait donner le change, en durée limitée avec une cane et l'épaule du capitaine. Elle ne se plaignait pas mais ne mentait jamais. Quiconque lui demandait comment elle allait se voyait répondre un chiffre correspondant à une échelle de 0 à 10 pour la douleur. Tous lui épargnaient les détails sauf Caïn et Félix qui prenaient longuement de ses nouvelles chaque jour. 

Elle avait repris à marcher sans cane depuis peu lorsque Lucie les convoqua dans son bureau pour une nouvelle affaire. 

\- On a un meurtre. La victime est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle a été abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Deux mots ont été écrit au sol avec le sang de la victime « Plus près ».  
\- Il nous reste encore du travail à faire ou tout est déjà dans le dossier ?, demanda Caïn.  
\- Vous avez rendez-vous sur la scène de crime dans la matinée.  
\- Où ça ?, questionna Alice.  
\- À Aix-en-Provence.  
\- Pourquoi ce ne sont pas les collègues sur place qui s'en occupent ?, s'interrogea Caïn.  
\- Parce que l'affaire n'a qu'un seul témoin et ce dernier ne veut parler, je cite « qu'à l'handicapé et sa fillette de Marseille ».  
\- Je ne suis pas une fillette !  
\- Ce n'est pas « ma » fillette !

Après leur indignation simultanée ils échangèrent un regard et sortirent aussitôt pour rejoindre la Saab. Cet homme était peut-être un témoin mais il venait de se mettre à dos ceux qu'il avait si ardemment souhaité voir. Lucie pouvait dire que ni Caïn, ni Alice n'allait lui faire le moindre cadeau. La commandante leur envoya l'adresse par texto. 

Arrivés sur la scène de crime, ils furent accueillis pas un flic à la silhouette de catcheur. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de les voir ici, ce que les deux Marseillais comprenaient très bien. Il n'y avait pas plus emmerdant que deux débarqués venant mettre leurs pattes dans une affaire. Mais eux non plus n'avaient pas envie d'être là. 

\- Lieutenant Moreau, chargé d'enquête au SRPJ d'Aix.  
\- Bonjour lieutenant. Capitaine Caïn et capitaine Alice. On ne vous embêtera pas longtemps.  
\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. 

La scène de crime était telle que la commandante la leur avait décrit. La victime avait trouvé la mort dans le cul-de-sac d'un quartier désert. Il était assez surprenant de savoir qu'ils avaient un témoin dans de telles conditions. 

\- La victime s'appelait Louise Belavre. Elle était originaire de Marseille. Un seul coup de feu. Le tueur se tenait derrière elle.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?, demanda Alice.  
\- La porte ici mène à une entreprise de boxes de stockage. Elle avait une clé sur elle. Son boxe n'est pas très grand. Quelques vieux meubles, un matelas et des cartons de paperasse d'enfance. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. 

Alors qu'il n'avait rien dit jusque là, Caïn se dirigea à l'intérieur en appelant les techniciens. Alice s'excusa auprès de Moreau et le suivit. L'intérieur était classique, un long couloir flanqué de portes. Pas très loin de la sortie l'une d'entre elle était ouverte et la PTS s'y agitait comme des fourmis sur une goutte de sirop. Parmi eux, une femme semblait diriger, elle n'était pas une scientifique mais Caïn l'ignora pour demander. 

\- Est-ce qu'elle gardait ses photos de classe ?

Alice, elle, s'approcha de celle qui devait être la chef. 

\- Veuillez excuser le capitaine Caïn, il est un peu brut de décoffrage. Lieutenant Alberti. Nous sommes du SRPJ de Marseille.  
\- L'handicapé et la fillette ? On vous attendait. Je suis le capitaine Ousbir, Nabila Ousbir. Notre témoin est au commissariat, il n'a rien demandé d'autre que vous voir.  
\- On lui tirera les vers du nez et on vous laissera tranquilles.  
\- Je savais que je connaissais ce nom. Louise Belavre. 

Le capitaine les avait interrompu sans aucune gêne. Il tendait à Alice une photo de classe. 

\- Là c'est elle et là c'est moi. Elle était dans ma classe durant mes années de collège.  
\- Vous connaissez la victime ?, s'enquit le capitaine Ousbir.  
\- Vaguement. On n'a jamais été ami. On ne s'est même pas vraiment parlé à l'époque …

Alice ne l'écoutait pas, elle restait fixée sur la photo. Caïn avait bien changé depuis cette époque mais Alice l'aurait reconnu sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui indiquer. Il avait dû avoir son succès. Grand avec une gueule d'ange et un sourire charmeur. Peut-être d'ailleurs la différence n'était-elle pas tant marquée physiquement que par l'expression sur le visage du jeune Frédéric. 

Le jeune homme, qui posait au milieu de ses camarades, avait l'insouciance et l'innocence de son âge imprimées sur le visage. Il était assez visiblement de ceux dont les préoccupations s'arrêtait à leur bande d'amis et à une fille dans le pire des cas. Lorsque Alice regardait le capitaine qu'elle avait devant elle, elle voyait le poids des ans, pas seulement dans son corps brisé par l'accident. Quelque chose, dans ses yeux, était fondamentalement différent.


	10. Chapter 10

Caïn et Alice purent observer le témoin récalcitrant à travers la vitre teintée avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Il n'avait rien dit au capitaine Ousbir et au lieutenant Moreau, ni son nom, ni ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait tout de l'homme moyen, entrant dans la soixantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, les joues relâchées. Ils n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour entrer en scène. 

C'est Caïn qui passa la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire le premier. Alice qui le suivait de près, ferma la porte derrière elle et se présenta. 

\- Lieutenant Alice Alberti. « L'handicapée ».  
\- Et capitaine Frédéric Caïn « la fillette ». Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- Si j'avais pensé que la police disposait d'une telle bande de rigolos j'aurais demandé à vous voir plus tôt.  
\- Ah vraiment ? Vous en trouvez souvent des cadavres ?, demanda Caïn.  
\- Ça m'arrive en effet mais souvent ce sont des chats ou des rats, des oiseaux à la limite mais pas des êtres humains.  
\- Qu'avez-vous à nous dire monsieur … ?, reprit Alice.  
\- Benoît. Stéphane Benoît. Je n'avais rien de particulier à dire mais j'étais curieux de voir si les rumeurs étaient vraies. 

Alice fit un pas en avant pour que son coéquipier n'attaque pas tout de suite leur suspect. C'est elle qui prit la parole sur un ton calme et posé. 

\- Quelles rumeurs ?  
\- Que le fameux flic à roulettes et au fils criminel était maintenant affublé d'une minette.  
\- Est-ce de la jalousie ? 

Alice avait profité de cette remarque pour passer derrière le capitaine et lui poser les mains sur les épaules. Une simple position dans la salle ne suffirait pas à le faire taire si ce monsieur Benoît continuait de taper dans la fourmilière. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit Caïn prendre sur lui avant de parler. 

\- Monsieur Benoît avez-vous vu quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Non. J'ai entendu le coup de feu au loin. Le son résonne bien par ici. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait plus qu'elle.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ? Aucun détail, aucune précision ?  
\- Non. 

Sans même se concerter ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la porte. Ils avaient cette force de donner l'impression de marcher parfaitement à l'unisson alors même que l'un d'eux ne marchait pas. À peine sortit la capitaine Ousbir les attendait et le lieutenant Moreau revenait avec un dossier dans les mains. 

\- Il nous ment c'est évident, commença Nabila Ousbir.  
\- On ne peut qu'être d'accord avec vous.  
\- J'ai son état civil. Stéphane Benoît est originaire de Chateauneuf. Il n'a aucun casier judiciaire.  
\- Moreau vous me prenez ses empreintes et son ADN avant de le relâcher. On n'a pas le choix. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
\- À moins que vous n'ayez absolument besoin de nous, le capitaine Alice et moi-même allons retourner à Marseille. Bien sûr nous resterons joignable si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour une bonne coopération entre services.  
\- Entendu. Merci de vous être déplacé capitaine. Je vous tiendrais au courant des avancements de l'enquête.  
\- Merci. 

Ils se quittèrent ainsi. Le capitaine Ousbir semblait soulagée de ne pas avoir à gérer deux nouveaux enquêteurs et les-dits enquêteurs étaient ravis de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Lucie se montra légèrement déçue qu'ils n'aient pas poussé la collaboration et après plusieurs remarques de l'un comme de l'autre, elle les renvoya chez eux. 

Pendant la semaine qui suivit ils reçurent plusieurs appels du SRPJ d'Aix qui, comme à leur promesse, les tenait informé. La victime n'était pas mariée mais avait deux hommes différents dans sa vie.  
Stéphane Benoït était toujours aussi suspect puisque son ADN était partout tout comme ses empreintes mais ils n'avaient toujours rien contre lui. Il ne connaissait pas Louise Belavre. Rien que d'avoir à faire à leur enquête de loin , Caïn les plaignait. Ils n'avaient aucun indice quant à la signification du message laissé. « Plus près ». De quoi ? De qui ? 

Une semaine jour pour jour après le meurtre de Louise Belavre, Lucie convoqua une fois encore Caïn et Alice dans son bureau. Cette fois-ci elle avait un air beaucoup plus grave.

\- Caïn tu te souviens de Legerec ?  
\- Legerec … L'incapable responsable de la mort de Morand Brahi ?  
\- Lui-même. Il a été tué. On lui a mis le fusil directement dans la bouche avant de tirer.  
\- Pourquoi pas un suicide ?  
\- Un message a été écrit au sol avec son sang. 

Caïn et Alice se figèrent totalement. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte qu'après mais ils avaient aussi arrêté de respirer. « Encore plus près », voilà ce que disait le message. Alice voulut joindre immédiatement le SRPJ d'Aix mais Lucie l'arrêta. Ils avaient déjà transféré tous les dossiers. 

\- On aurait affaire à un tueur en série ?  
\- Je n'espère pas mais il laisse des messages derrière lui. Il est probable qu'il est un objectif.  
\- Putain !

Ils partirent tous directement pour Aix. Sur place cette fois-ci Ousbir et Moreau furent ravis de les voir. Ils partagèrent volontiers leur information. Ils avaient un dossier sur chacune des deux victimes mais pas le moindre lien entre elles, même lointain. Malgré tout il devenait assez évident que le tueur frapperait encore. 

Ils réinterrogèrent Stéphane Benoît. Ce dernier n'avait évidement aucun alibi pour le soir du meurtre. Comme avec Louise Belavre, il ne connaissait Legerec ni d'Adam ni de Eve. Aucune raison de le soupçonner donc. Mais les sens des deux capitaines et de leurs lieutenants leur criaient le contraire.


	11. Chapter 11

\- On a une nouvelle victime.  
\- Et Benoît ?, s'enquit Caïn.  
\- Il s'est débrouillé pour échapper toute la journée à l'équipe de surveillance.  
\- Et la victime ?  
\- Là ça ne va pas te plaire. Il s'agit de Jeanne Mistral, autrement connue sous le nom de Golden Jane. Égorgée en prison.  
\- Le message ?  
\- « Toujours plus près », répondit Moreau.  
\- Caïn … je suis désolée mais on commence à être obligé d'y songer …, commença Alice.  
\- Songer à quoi ?, demanda Ousbir.  
\- La première victime était une camarade de classe du capitaine. La seconde a joué le rôle de négociateur pendant sa prise d'otage. Et la troisième a été suspecte dans une affaire de Caïn avant qu'il la prouve coupable mais il avait aussi couché avec elle.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?, interrogea le concerné.  
\- Pendant qu'elle était suspecte ! , s'indigna Ousbir.  
\- Là n'est pas la question. Le capitaine Caïn connaissait les 3 victimes et elles ont été tué dans l'ordre exacte de celle qui le connaissait le moins à celle qui le connaissait le plus. Et si c'était toi la cible ? Il faut protéger Lucie.

S'en était suivi un long débat. Caïn était d'accord pour mettre Lucie sous protection mais trouvait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour conclure qu'il était forcément la cible. Les trois autres, eux, étaient de plus en plus convaincu de ce qu'ils avançaient. Toujours était-il que si le tueur gardait un intervalle de 7 jours entre ses meurtres, le temps leur était compté. 

Stéphane Benoît était à nouveau, et plus que jamais, un suspect de choix. Il avait encore échappé à ses surveillants le jour du meurtre mais avait passé la journée avec un ami. Ils avaient même pris quelques photos. Pourtant selon la théorie de Caïn qu'il n'y avait que les coupables pour avoir des alibis, cela le rendait encore plus suspect. C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'un bleu vint les voir. 

\- J'ai peut-être du nouveau. Comme monsieur Benoît n'avait pas de casier on n'avait pas fait de recherches ADN plus poussées mais au vu des événements on a relancé la procédure. Rien ne change, son ADN à lui n'est pas dans nos dossiers. En revanche pour chaque analyse ADN les fichiers recherchent aussi des génomes parents. Et ce monsieur Benoît avait oublié de nous dire qu'il avait une fille. Évelyne Poisson. Leur lien de parenté n'est inscrit nul part mais elle a un casier. Violences. Outrage à agent. Elle a même été suivi pour des tendances psychopathes. Plus important encore elle était enceinte lorsque vous avez écroué son petit-ami pour meurtre. Elle en a perdu son bébé.  
\- Reste à savoir quel degré de hasard que le père se trouve sur la scène de crime et qu'il demande à vous voir vous.  
\- Vous avez sûrement déniché notre coupable Einstein mais avez-vous une adresse ?  
\- Euh … oui.  
\- Et bien nous allons rendre une visite à cette Évelyne Poisson. 

Sans plus de concertation, Ousbir et Moreau prirent la tête du cortège alors que Caïn et Alice les suivaient avec la Saab. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver l'adresse et n'éprouvèrent pas non plus plus de difficultés une fois à l'intérieur. Le gardien de l'immeuble était très heureux de pouvoir s'exprimer sur cette locataire étrange. 

\- Ça fait presque un mois qu'elle n'est pas venue. Elle ne parle jamais à personne et il n'y a que son père qui vient la voir. Évelyne est quelqu'un de bizarre, de malsain presque. Elle ne dit rien, ne fait rien de foncièrement mauvais mais elle vous lance parfois de ces regards à glacer le sang. J'en ai des frissons rien que de l'évoquer.  
\- Merci monsieur Normand.  
\- De quoi est-elle soupçonnée ?  
\- Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien mais nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête, lui répondit aimablement le lieutenant Moreau.

La curiosité du concierge sembla satisfaite et il ne poussa pas la bravoure jusqu'à entrer dans l'appartement. Le vestibule était vide, les murs couverts de papier peint uni. Le salon et la cuisine furent de même, chaque pièce semblait meublée du minimum nécessaire à leur fonction. Une table, deux chaises. Pour une fois Caïn n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer en intérieur. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre que leur enquête reprit. 

La pièce disposait d'un lit et d'un bureau. Le minimalisme global attira tout de suite leur attention sur la table croulant sous les papiers. Alice fut la première à s'approcher et vit tout de suite la photo de Caïn qui trônait en bonne place. Elle réajusta ses gants alors que Moreau prenait des photos. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup d'autres observations pour confirmer qu'ils avaient trouvé leur tueur. 

Ils trouvèrent l'emploi du temps complet du capitaine mais aussi d'innombrables renseignements sur Lucie. À la première photo Caïn avait saisi son téléphone pour appeler la concernée alors qu'Alice joignait l'agent responsable de sa protection. Elle allait bien. Ils renforcèrent tout de même les mesures de sécurité autour d'elle. Lucie ne protesta pas de cette soudaineté mais promit qu'ils auraient une discussion à ce sujet. Pour l'instant ni Caïn, ni Alice ne se souciait de devoir l'affronter plus tard. Ils voulaient simplement la savoir en sécurité.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice et Bastien Moreau restèrent dans l'appartement pour éplucher tous les dossiers d'Évelyne Poisson pendant que leurs capitaines retournaient au SRPJ pour convoquer Benoît et éclairer son rôle dans cette affaire. Sur le chemin, le capitaine Ousbir contacta l'un de ses aspirants et Borel pour leur demander d'éplucher la vie d' Évelyne Poisson et de leur dégoter tous les endroits où elle pourrait se terrer.

La première journée passa à une vitesse ahurissante sans qu'ils semblent faire le moindre progrès. Stéphane Benoît n'avait absolument rien dit. Dès qu'il avait compris que leur dossier sur sa fille était sérieux et qu'ils avaient des preuves, il s'était tut. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu dire ne l'avait fait changer d'avis, il était resté muet comme une carpe. 

De son côté Évelyne Poisson avait une longueur d'avance sur eux. Elle avait soigneusement préparée son coup en sachant bien qu'ils ne seraient pas sur sa piste avant la deuxième ou la troisième victime. Ils avaient tous ses brouillons et assistaient à la genèse de la tueuse via ses notes. Bien sûr il ne restait aucune information quand à ce qui allait arriver. C'eut été trop facile. 

Ils avaient l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule. Ils étaient maintenant sûrs d'avoir affaire à une tueuse en série dont ils connaissaient jusqu'à l'identité et pourtant toutes leurs forces n'étaient pas assez pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. Ses notes laissaient suggérer qu'elle suivrait jusqu'au bout son rythme d'un mort par semaine. Il ne leur restait plus que 6 jours. 

\- Si on ne l'a pas coincé d'ici mardi j'enferme Lucie toute la journée dans un sous-sol et je monte la garde devant la porte, annonça Alice à Caïn, très sérieuse.  
\- Peut-être a-t-elle changé d'avis et va-t-elle laisser Delambre tranquille, tenta Caïn.  
\- Son unique but est clairement de te faire du mal. Il n'y a donc aucune chance qu'elle laisse Lucie tranquille. Et arrête de l'appeler Delambre, c'est ridicule.  
\- Capitaine Alice, ce serait un plaisir que de me battre avec toi au sujet des affections de notre commandante mais je préférerais le faire une fois que cette tarée sera sous les verrous.

Alice n'entendait que trop bien la tension dans la voix de Fred et décida de ne pas poursuivre sur le sujet. La journée se terminait et ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice sur la localisation d'Évelyne Poisson. Aucun d'eux ne voulait rentrer, ils occupèrent donc tour à tour le canapé en dormant par tranches d'une heure et demi chacun. Lucie les appela le soir pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Elle téléphona à Alice. Elles restèrent longtemps en ligne ensemble alors que Caïn n'échangea que quelques mots avec elle via haut-parleur. 

La lieutenante savait que Caïn restait distant uniquement par l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle voyait que ses dents étaient serrées, ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Elle le comprenait, elle se sentait exactement pareil. Elle avait peur pour Lucie à un point où toutes autres pensées lui paraissaient superflues. Sauf que, contrairement à Caïn, elle n'hésitait pas à le dire. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Caïn. 

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien.  
\- C'est le genre de promesse que l'on ne peut pas tenir.  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer Lucie ici, d'accord ? On va faire notre boulot, mettre le méchant sous les verrous et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Et puis si Lucie est si importante pour toi tu n'as qu'à le lui dire. Cela ne prendrait que trois petits mots.  
\- Tais-toi donc.  
\- La communication c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. 

Alors qu'elle rabâchait encore une fois très subtilement son point de vue, Caïn s'éloigna. Peut-être savait-il qu'au fond, elle avait raison. Il fut content que leur nuit s'organise de telle manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas le temps de rêver. Le voir appeler Lucie dans son sommeil n'était certainement pas le genre de spectacle auquel il voulait qu'Alice assiste. Il la laissa prendre le premier quart et partit se coucher. 

À leur grand désarroi, la nuit ne fut pas plus productive que le jour. Ils ne savaient tellement pas où chercher qu'ils finissaient par retourner ciel et terre. Elle avait commis le premier et le second meurtre de ses mains mais avait laissé son petit-ami abattre la troisième victime en prison. Lorsqu'ils allèrent lui rendre une visite il resta très calme et avoua le meurtre sans un mot superflu. Il nia toute implication d'Évelyne dans son acte et retomba dans un silence. Les policiers enrageaient.

Comme pour couronner le tout, à 14 heure c'est Stéphane Benoît qui se présenta au poste. Il avoua à son tour le meurtre de Louise Belavre et de Legerec. Pour le premier crime il donna évidement tous les détails qu'il avait pu voir et pour le second ne dit presque rien. 

\- Vous avez dû trouver tout un tas de notes étranges chez ma fille.  
\- Laissez-nous deviner … elles sont aussi de vous ?  
\- Non, mais je me suis inspiré de ce qu'elle disait pour assassiner ces gens.  
\- Et pour Jeanne Mistral ? 

Il ne savait rien à ce sujet alors il se tut. Il était évident que ce n'était pas lui mais ses aveux, comme ceux du petit-ami, allaient ralentir l'enquête. Caïn en était malade. Ainsi le deuxième jour eurent-ils l'impression de faire un grand pas en arrière.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice joignit Félix qui fit jouer à peu près toutes les ficelles du métier pour leur permettre de continuer à enquêter à pleine vitesse même avec des aveux. Caïn se démenait comme un beau diable mais ne donnait l'impression que de brasser de l'air. Le lundi arriva à une vitesse folle sans qu'ils aient plus d'indices. 

Dès midi ils rentrèrent sur Marseille et Alice mit son plan à exécution pour le soir. À 19 heures tapante, la commandante du SRPJ était enfermée dans une cave quelconque qui avait été préalablement fouillée et qui ne comportait qu'une seule sortie. Ils lui avaient aménagé tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin : sanitaire, frigidaire, alors que la porte d'entrée avait un digicode dont seul Alice et Caïn connaissait le code. 

Durant toute la journée du mardi, Alice surveilla la porte. Elle était connectée en permanence avec Caïn et Lucie via deux appareils différents. Elle avait réussi à négocier que le capitaine continue l'enquête car rien n'indiquait que Lucie était la cible de cette semaine. De minuit à minuit Alice fut tendue et stressée à un point presque douloureux. Sa seule délivrance était de pouvoir parler presque constamment avec Lucie, de l'autre côté de la porte.

À minuit une, Caïn appela. Alice sursauta de la sonnerie du téléphone mais en voyant le prénom de Caïn s'afficher, elle prévint Lucie et prit l'appel.

\- Oui Fred ?  
\- Tu peux la faire sortir.  
\- Je pense qu'on devrait atten …  
\- Alice …

Cette dernière s'arrêta une seconde pour réfléchir et fit l'effort de sortir de son état d'esprit surprotecteur. 

\- Qui est mort ?  
\- Jean-Claude. Le gardien de nuit. Elle l'a égorgé sur le perron du SRPJ et je n'ai rien vu.  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est elle.  
\- « Tellement près ». 

Alice raccrocha et resta plusieurs secondes silencieuses avant d'exposer en détail ce qui s'était passé à Lucie. À contrecœur elle lui ouvrit la porte. Lucie lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça. Alice la serra fort contre elle en retour. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que ce soit le téléphone de Lucie qui sonne. C'était Caïn. 

\- Lucie ?  
\- Fred ?  
\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui. 

Au bout du fil Caïn resta silencieux sans interrompre la communication. Lucie échangea un regard inquiet avec Alice. 

\- Fred ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça va ?  
\- C'est juste cette affaire. Te savoir constamment en danger ça me … 

Caïn fut interrompu par un cri et le son d'un coup de feu. Il dût éloigner le téléphone de son oreille lorsque celui de Lucie tomba à terre dans un fracas. Il resta figé. Deux autres coups de feu retentirent. Le cœur de Caïn lui fit soudain affreusement mal. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Borel se précipita à ses côtés. Il l'appelait mais le capitaine ne l'entendait pas. 

Il était de retour quelques années en arrière. Il venait de sortir de chez Balducci et avait Jacques, Lucie et Sonia derrière lui. Le même coup de feu avait retentit alors dans son dos à quelques mètres à peine de lui pourtant il ne lui semblait pas plus fort que celui qu'il avait entendu via le téléphone un instant plus tôt. 

De nouveau il se retrouvait dans cette même position. Le reste de ses membres était paralysé par une terreur viscérale qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il voulait de toutes ses forces se retourner, aller les voir tout en étant parfaitement incapable. Il ne voulait pas revivre cela. Il ne pouvait pas revivre cela. Perdre Sonia, perdre le bébé avait été insupportable. Mais si Lucie venait à disparaître …

Plus il essayait de se rassurer avec des scénarios alternatifs, plus il se rendait compte que la perte d'Alice ne lui serrait pas plus agréable. Il s'était attaché à elle dans leur relation de compétition/complicité mais c'est surtout Lucie qui s'était attaché à son adjointe. Les deux femmes partageaient quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement. Il lui arrivait d'être jaloux d'Alice sans même savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Le cri, les coups de feu résonnaient dans son crâne et se répétaient encore et encore, le harcelant alors qu'il essayait désespérément de regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Il sentait vaguement que Borel le secouait mais ses appels ne lui parvenait que comme dans un rêve. Caïn savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage mais ne réussissait même pas à faire la différence entre ce qu'il entendait vraiment et ce qu'il imaginait. Jusqu'à ce que l'une de ces phrases perce le brouillard de son esprit pour le harponner. 

\- Elles ont besoin de nous !

Caïn n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Lucie. Alice. Voilà tout ce qui comptait. Il aurait peur plus tard. Pour une fois Caïn mit ses sentiments de l'instant de côté pour penser avant tout aux autres. Lucie. Il sortit sur le parking avec Borel sur les talons. Le lieutenant avait déjà ramassé le téléphone du capitaine et quand il avait vu que la communication était coupée, il avait immédiatement appelé une équipe qui serait de toute façon avant eux sur place. 

Une fois dans la voiture, Borel ne sut pas vraiment s'il voulait ouvrir les yeux et constater par lui-même toutes les infractions du capitaine ou les fermer et ne ressentir que la vitesse et les virages en épingle. Mais au lieu d'avoir simplement peur de la conduite de Caïn, il priait pour arriver le plus vite possible auprès de Lucie et Alice. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsque approcha leur destination, il vit de très loin des gyrophares des ambulanciers.


	14. Chapter 14

La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste que Caïn ne parvenait pas à assimiler. On était en plein milieu de la nuit mais il faisait presque jour sauf que les lumières étaient bleus et rouges. La police aussi était là. Caïn avait beau chercher Lucie du regard il ne la trouvait nulle part dans cette foule en uniforme. À aucun moment il ne vit Alice non plus. 

À très peu de temps d'intervalle deux ambulances fermèrent leur porte et s'éloignèrent. Borel s'occupa d'interroger les membres du corps médical resté sur place pendant que Caïn allait voir les policiers pour avoir une idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. 

\- Le lieutenant Alberti venait de faire sortir le commandant Delambre de son abri quand Évelyne Poisson est arrivée. Elle a ouvert le feu sur les deux agents. Alberti a riposté. Le commandant est blessé mais rien de grave, la balle a pénétré l'épaule. L'état de la tireuse est plus critique, le lieutenant Alberti l'a touché au thorax et même si son tir était légèrement désaxé, elle lui a frôlé ou perforé un poumon.  
\- Où est Lucie ?  
\- Les blessées ont été emmenées à l'hôpital. Le lieutenant Alberti est partie avec le commandant.

Borel vit du coin de l’œil quand le capitaine retourna vers sa voiture. Il mit donc fin à l'interrogatoire pour aller le rejoindre. Il avait obtenu à peu près les mêmes informations que le capitaine. C'était Évelyne Poisson qui avait tiré. Lucie était amochée mais hors de danger. Ils ne parlèrent que de l'enquête jusqu'à l'entrée du CHU. Ils n'eurent même pas à aller à la réception car Alice les attendait dans le hall. 

\- Je suis désolée Fred. J'ai merdé. Je n'ai vu l'autre qu'au dernier moment et puis j'aurais dû te rappeler juste après mais je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je suis tellement désolée.  
\- Alice, les médecins m'ont dit qu'elle était simplement blessée.  
\- Oui mais je t'avais promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.  
\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Suivez-moi. 

Fred et Nassim sur les talons, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans un mot. Elle était si tendue qu'avant d'avoir atteint leur étage; le capitaine lui avait pris la main pour la rassurer. Sa présence l'aidait à rester calme car elle n'hésitait pas à exprimer ses inquiétudes et ne cachait pas sa peur. Il aurait peut-être aimé pouvoir faire la même chose. Borel lui s'était mis proche d'Alice sans la toucher, simplement pour lui montrer qu'il était là, lui-aussi.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Pendant quelques secondes Alice fixa le couloir sans bouger puis après l'avoir légèrement serré, elle lâcha la main de Caïn et se mit en marche. Les hommes la suivirent de près. Tous deux sentaient monter en eux comme un sentiment qui aurait trouvé son juste milieu entre le stresse d'avant un examen et l’excitation qui précède un anniversaire. Ils ne tenaient plus en place. 

Chacun aurait voulu dire à Alice d'avancer plus vite ou de leur dire où était Lucie pour qu'ils s'y rendent mais aucun ne le fit. Caïn pensait que Borel était le plus légitime à s'impatienter comme un enfant et le lieutenant, lui, estimait que c'était à Caïn de taper des roues tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de Lucie. Alice tremblait légèrement lorsque enfin elle s'arrêta pour ouvrir une porte. 

Lucie était là, assise dans son lit, tout de blanc vêtue, l'épaule enrubannée dans des bandages et des compresses. Elle avait peut-être le teint un peu pâle mais son sourire illuminait la pièce. Borel fut sur elle en quelques pas et la fit disparaître sous lui, dans une étreinte où transpirait le soulagement. Alice prit sa place au pied du lit comme un chien de garde s’assoit au pied de son maître, la posture droite et l’œil alerte. Elle restait assez proche de la commandante pour la toucher mais pas assez pour imposer sa présence à ses côtés. 

Quand Borel la laissa enfin partir il avait les yeux rouges de larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé. Toute l'attention de la commandante fut alors sur Caïn. Il était resté à l'entrée de la chambre. Il respirait profondément et souriait avec une sincérité rare. Ses yeux, outre leur légère humidité, faisaient passer mille émotions qu'il cachait habituellement. Le téléphone, le cri, les coups de feu avaient presque fait dérailler sa vie. Une simple vision de Lucie avait suffit à tout remettre en place. 

Caïn s'approcha d'elle lentement. Instinctivement Borel s'était reculé d'un pas. La chambre était soudain devenue silencieuse et les deux lieutenants se sentaient comme rejetés hors de la bulle qui s'était formée autour de Caïn et Lucie. En étant dans la même pièce, ils leur semblaient pourtant qu'ils étaient bien loin de leurs supérieurs. D'ailleurs ni Caïn, ni Lucie ne l'aurait remarqué si l'un d'entre eux avait quitté la pièce.

Il accouda son fauteuil au lit et prit la main de Lucie. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux tout un moment avant que Caïn baisse le regard sur leurs mains jointes qu'il leva pour frôler les doigts de Lucie de ses lèvres. 

\- Plus jamais tu ne me fais peur comme ça. Plus jamais. J'ai déjà perdu mes jambes. C'est assez.  
\- Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. 

Lucie se tourna vers Alice alors que Caïn ne bougea pas d'un oreille.

\- Alice si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais plus là.

Puis elle regarda Caïn de nouveau. 

\- Mais maintenant tout ira bien.

Cela sonnait comme une promesse, comme une déclaration. Caïn et Lucie se fixaient avec une telle intensité que Borel se sentit forcé de quitter la pièce. Seule, Alice ne tint pas 10 secondes avant de céder à ce sentiment de voyeurisme. Elle se leva pour partir mais avant cela elle se pencha sur Lucie et lui embrassa la joue. En partant elle lança nonchalamment : 

\- Je t'aime. À plus.  
\- À plus tard, répondit Lucie. 

Avant que Caïn n'ait eu le temps de procéder ce qui venait d'arriver, Lucie se pencha vers lui avec un grognement de douleur. Elle passa son bras valide autour de lui et l'étreignit. Caïn resta figé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. C'est douloureux pour toi avec ton ép …  
\- Tais-toi Fred.


	15. Chapter 15

La blessure de Lucie n'était pas grave si bien qu'elle fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle dès le lendemain. Les journaux titraient déjà sur la tueuse en série sous les barreaux. Au lieu d'espionner Lucie toute la journée pour être certain qu'elle allait bien, Caïn flânait sur la jetée en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien apporter, ce soir pour être accueilli chez sa supérieure en ami. L'idée de faire la cuisine lui effleura même l'esprit avant qu'il se souvienne que ses piètres capacités dans le domaine ne serviraient qu'à empoisonner Lucie. 

Le soleil s'approchait de la ligne d'horizon et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée. Il opta donc pour l'option d'acheter une bonne bouteille de vin et de voir sur place ce qu'elle voudrait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne sinon elle allait avoir commencé à manger. De toute façon il ne s'habillerait pas autrement qu'à l'habitude alors il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers chez Lucie. 

Quand il arriva la nuit était tombée. Il fut soulagé de voir que toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Il aurait été compréhensible que la convalescente soit déjà au lit, Caïn n'aurait pas voulu la réveiller. Il mit la bouteille sur ses genoux, redressa les pans de sa veste et s'avança vers la porte. Il était déjà arrivé à Caïn de rentrer en douce chez la commandante, mais ce soir, rien ne le justifierait alors il sonna.  
Il attendit un instant avant d'entendre le bruit de la poignée que l'on tourne. 

\- Fred ! Quelle surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu passerais j'aurais préparé plus à manger.  
\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te retourner la question Alice.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne le sais pas. J'habite ici mais c'est une longue histoire, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. 

Alice s'éloigna en lui laissant le soin de fermer la porte. Au lieu de rentrer il resta immobile un moment. Tant d'informations l'avaient assailli au même moment. Alice venait de dire qu'elle vivait avec Lucie et à la voir se déplacer jusqu'à la cuisine, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle portait un pantalon en polaire rouge mais en haut n'avait qu'une brassière de sport. Le reste était plus ou moins caché derrière un tablier blanc. Caïn n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était la tenue qui le marquait le plus ou le fait qu'elle porte cette tenue chez Lucie. 

\- Tu entres oui ou non ?, demanda Lucie.

Caïn ne voyait pas encore d'où provenait cette voix mais entra tout de même. Elle était juste là, le bras en écharpe, elle ajoutait déjà un couvert. Au moins elle portait une tenue non suggestive. Lucie paraissait encore fatiguée mais si l'ajout d'une assiette n'était pas assez, le tutoiement était le signe qu'elle l'accueillait volontiers. 

\- Il doit y avoir plus désagréable que d'avoir mon adjointe à se balader à moitié à poil dans la maison.  
\- Fred arrêtes avec ces remarques douteuses.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Je vous vois tous les jours, toutes les deux et vous ne l'avez jamais mentionné. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas fait exprès de me l'avoir caché. 

Lucie avait détourné les yeux mais Alice sortit de la cuisine avec un grand saladier qu'elle posa au centre de la table avant de faire face à Fred.

\- On n'a rien dit parce que Lucie savait que tu réagirais comme ça. Mais si tu as quelque chose à dire vas-y. Je suis sûre que l'on peut tirer quelque chose de très instructif de l'expression de ta jalousie.  
\- Alice, s'il te plaît …, l'interrompit Lucie.  
\- J'accumule juste un peu d'argent. Je te laisserais bientôt tranquille Lucie.  
\- Comme si j'allais te laisser partir, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Alice est un vrai cordon bleu.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Suivre une recette n'a jamais été mon fort mais toi, tu dois exceller pour ce genre de choses. 

Alice reconnut à Fred un bon point. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent à manger. Dès la première bouchée, le capitaine donna raison à Lucie. Alice leur expliqua alors comment elle s'y était prise pour préparer le repas et ils écoutèrent avec la fascination de néophytes. Bien heureusement, ils mangeaient déjà sinon ils auraient salivé en entendant ce qui allait suivre. 

Finalement le sujet retomba sur Lucie. Fred lui demanda comment elle se sentait, si son épaule lui faisait mal, il l'interrogea même sur la qualité de son sommeil. Lucie lui répondait avec patience. Elle ne le tenait coupable de rien même si toutes ces questions laissaient penser que lui s'en voulait. 

Ils passèrent le reste du repas en essayant de ne pas parler boulot sans toutefois pouvoir réellement éviter le sujet. Ils s'attardèrent donc sur Nassim et, plus tristement, sur Jean-Claude. Alice se montra aussi particulièrement intéressée par Jacques. Fred n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Lucie et Nassim lui en avaient déjà parlé. Ils aurait pu éviter le sujet mais comme toujours il était difficile de taire quelque chose à sa lieutenante qui, pour manger, avait au moins enfilé un t-shirt. 

Étonnement c'est elle qui quitta la table en premier. Elle débarrassa les affaires de tous, fit chauffer une casserole d'eau et les salua avant de disparaître en direction des chambres. Une fois Lucie et Fred seuls, ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit prête. Lucie ramena une tasse, des infusions et tendit à Fred une bouteille de whisky et un verre. Il lui fit un geste de la main. 

\- Je vais te suivre à l'eau chaude pour ce soir.

Lucie amena une seconde tasse et les servit tous les deux. Une fois les feuilles dans l'eau ils durent attendre mais cette fois-ci Fred ne resta pas muet.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à changer de bord pour une jeune paire de jambes.  
\- Arrêtes ça. Au lieu de faire tes sous-entendus tu devrais me poser directement la question, comme ça j'aurais déjà pu te dire il y a longtemps que ce n'était pas drôle. Alice est comme une colocataire mais jamais je ne la verrais comme … ça. Ce n'est même pas une question de sexe, c'est juste que …

La seule expression que Lucie arborait était du dégoût. Sa peau était même couverte de chair de poule. Il avait donc eu faux sur toute la ligne. Fred s'excusa mais alors qu'il continuait une conversation plus banale, il restait un peu ailleurs, réexaminant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait observé entre les deux femmes, et ce depuis le début, à l'aune de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.


	16. Chapter 16

\- J'ai une théorie qui explique tout, déclara Fred alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte. Alice est une sorte de fille cachée que tu as eu étant jeune mais que tu as dû l'abandonner, ou alors on t'y a forcé. C'est à cause d'elle que tu as laissé la carrière de religieuse derrière toi pour celle de fliquette, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il y a quelques mois elle est réapparut dans ta vie, tu l'héberges et tu la fais intégrer ton SRPJ pour la garder près de toi.

Fred avait cru au moins lui tirer un sourire mais Lucie resta de marbre. Il la fixa pendant un moment, cherchant à capter son regard fuyant ou à obtenir une réponse, si injurieuse soit elle. Lucie ne fit rien. 

\- Bonne nuit Fred.

Elle ferma la porte. Le capitaine ne bougea pas. Il resta dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur soudaine de la nuit. Il était perplexe. Pourquoi Lucie ne lui avait-elle pas dit d'aller se faire foutre ou toute autre réjouissance ? Mais surtout pourquoi n'avait-elle même pas pris la peine de le démentir ? 

Caïn avait repensé toute leur relation. Il lui était apparu qu'il s'était laissé aveuglé par ce qu'Alice aurait qualifié de « jalousie ». Que pouvait-il y faire ? Mais maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il devait bien reconnaître que Lucie agissait plus avec la bienfaisance d'une mère envers Alice que d'une amante. Cela ne voulait rien dire en soi. Lucie était sans enfant, elle aurait tout à fait pu se prendre d'une affection toute la maternelle pour la jeune femme. Il arrivait même à Caïn de se rappeler à l'ordre lui-même lorsqu'une comparaison entre sa lieutenante et Ben lui venait. 

Pourtant ces faits n'expliquaient pas non plus pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit ce soir et Caïn ne pouvait pas juste ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. Son instinct de flic était piqué au vif et quand tel était le cas rien ne le faisait démordre de sa proie. Il voulait la vérité surtout si elle impliquait à la fois Lucie et Alice. 

Malgré son envie furieuse de frapper à la porte pour poser toutes ses questions, ce soir n'était pas le bon moment. Lucie devait être épuisée et Alice dormait déjà comme un loir. Caïn rentra donc chez lui. Sur la route il ne dépassa aucune limitation tant il était ailleurs et dans son lit, il s'endormit au son de l’interrogatoire qu'il allait faire passer à Alice. On verrait bien si elle disait autant la vérité que ce qu'elle proclamait. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme tous les matins, Alice s'était réveillée tôt. Elle avait mangé en faisant un minimum de bruit et s'était préparée dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois parée, elle avait vérifié que Lucie dormait confortablement avant de s'éclipser vers le commissariat. Lucie n'était, de toute façon, pas tenue de s'y rendre et Alice lui avait laissé un mot lui disant qu'elle dégagerait un moment pour qu'elles mangent ensemble à midi. 

Sans surprise elle était arrivée avant les autres. Nassim la suivit de près mais ils eurent le temps de discuter pendant 1 heure et demi avant que le capitaine ne fasse irruption au SRPJ. Alice sut en un coup d’œil qu'il avait quelque chose en tête et que ça la concernait. C'est donc presque machinalement qu'elle se leva et le suivit dans son bureau. 

Alice ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna. Le capitaine lui faisait face. Elle attendit qu'il parle mais il ne disait rien. Fred semblait la contempler elle, ainsi que la question qu'il voulait poser. Alice connaissait assez le capitaine pour savoir quand il était sûr de lui, or à ce moment précis il ne l'était pas. Alice avait quelques idées de questions auxquelles le capitaine ne voudrait pas de réponses mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait pu l'amener à les poser maintenant. 

\- Qui est Lucie pour toi ?

Alice n'avait pas pensé que cette question-là serait source de tant de troubles chez le capitaine. 

\- Elle est ma supérieure hiérarchique au dessus de toi mais je pense que ta question portait plus sur une dimension privée. Et bien … Lucie m'héberge. On a appris à se connaître alors je dirais que maintenant nous sommes amies.

Fred n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse. Il attendait autre chose, sans encore oser le demander directement. Il l'avait toujours soupçonné d'entretenir une liaison avec Lucie. Alice le savait et s'en amusait tant cela lui semblait absurde. 

\- Est-ce que Lucie est ta mère ?

Alice scruta le capitaine pour savoir ce qu'il pensait en demandant cela. Elle vit assez clairement qu'il était totalement sérieux. Elle considéra donc la question avec autant de pragmatisme que lui. 

\- Non. Lucie n'est pas ma mère biologique. J'ai eu une mère, elle m'a aimé, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être la seule chose de bien qu'elle ait faite pour moi. Donc non Lucie n'est pas ma mère, et même si j'aimais la mienne de tout mon cœur, j'aurais été fière que ce soit le cas.  
\- J'aurais été fière de t'avoir comme fille aussi. 

Fred et Alice se tournèrent vers la porte d'un seul mouvement. Lucie était à peine dévoilée par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Aucune ne prêtait attention à Fred. Sans aucun mouvement brusque Alice s'approcha de Lucie. Elle lui passa les bras autour de la taille en faisant bien attention à ne pas appuyer sur l'épaule endolorie et la souleva du sol. 

Lucie fut d'abord surprise mais elle se mit rapidement à rire dans la limite de ce que lui permettait sa blessure. Fred ne parvenait pas à voir le visage d'Alice qui était enfoui dans les plis des vêtements de Lucie. Il souriait lui-même de toutes ses dents malgré le pincement au cœur. À l'époque où il n'avait pas encore son fauteuil, Fred était un adepte de ce genre de démonstration de joie. Maintenant il se limitait. 

En tout cas il avait eu raison sur un point, même si ce n'était pas génétique, c'était bel et bien une relation mère-fille ou presque qui unissait Lucie et Alice.


	17. Chapter 17

Pour finir ils avaient tous mangé ensemble à midi. Lucie, Alice mais aussi Fred et Nassim. Avec Alice et Nassim présents à la table, les deux autres parvenaient à rester calmes et égaux. Seuls, ils avaient souvent tendance à laisser leur conversation déraper sur des pentes glissantes ou grimper en escalier. 

Après qu'ils aient fini de manger, Fred rentra chez lui pendant que les autres retournaient au SRPJ. Ils n'avaient aucune enquête en cours alors Alice aida Lucie à faire du tri dans ses papiers pendant que Nassim mettait à jour plusieurs dossiers. Personne ne demanda quand Fred reviendrait car tous savaient qu'ils ne le reverraient pas de la journée. 

\- J'ai quelqu'un à l’accueil qui demande Frédéric Caïn, leur annonça le réceptionniste.  
\- J'y vais, déclara Alice. 

Lucie la regarda partir avant de se remettre au travail mais avec une seule main la moindre tâche devenait pénible. Nassim sentit son agacement et s'approcha pour aider. À deux ils reprirent rapidement un rythme de travail correct. 

\- Elle en met d'un temps avec une personne qui n'était même pas venue la voir elle à la base.  
\- Nassim as-tu vu qui c'était ? , demanda Lucie.  
\- Non. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas. 

Ils suspendirent simultanément leurs gestes, échangèrent un regard et sortirent de la pièce. Lucie et Nassim perçurent la voix d'Alice encore à l'entrée. Elle parlait bel et bien avec quelqu'un. Un homme. Jeune. Ben. Lucie le reconnut en même temps qu'elle le voyait, là, à l'accueil du SRPJ. Le jeune homme lui tendit la main. 

\- Vous êtes Lucie Delambre c'est ça ? Ma mère m'a parlé de vous. Papa aussi mais c'est normal puisque vous travaillez ensemble. Et vous, vous devez être Nassim Borel. Enchanté.  
\- Tu n'étais pas censé être en Afrique ? , demanda Lucie.  
\- Si mais après l'affaire de cette folle qui s'en prenait à papa j'ai voulu lui faire la surprise. Je crois que j'ai raté mon coup mais j'ai rencontré Alice.  
\- Si tu veux j'invite Fred ce soir chez Lucie et tu lui fais ta surprise là-bas avec nous. Ou alors tu préfères peut-être que je lui donne rendez-vous quelque part et que ce soit toi qui arrive à ma place, proposa Alice.  
\- Et bien si ça ne dérange pas Lucie, la première option me plaît bien. 

Évidement Lucie était d'accord. Nassim fut invité aussi. Alice décida de cuisiner. Pour cela Lucie lui accorda de quitter le SRPJ. Elle partit faire les courses avec Ben, qui ne manquait pas non plus d'idées pour le repas. 

Alice remarqua bien vite que c'est lorsque Ben souriait qu'il ressemblait le plus à Fred. Le fils du capitaine paraissait avoir hérité du caractère protecteur de son père mais avec un tempérament plus doux et sociable, tout en ayant une tendance visible pour la pacification qu'il devait avoir développé auprès de deux parents explosifs. 

\- Je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi vairon que toi, déclara Ben en désignant ses yeux.  
\- Ma mère disait toujours que je tenais le gauche d'elle et le droit de mon père.

Ben avait longuement observé les iris respectivement bleue-grise et brune sans que ni lui ni Alice n'en ressentent la moindre gêne. Une fois qu'ils eurent leurs sacs pleins, ils se rendirent chez Lucie et investirent la cuisine. Alice et Ben s'organisèrent rapidement et n'eurent besoin que de quelques essais avant de se synchroniser et de ne plus se gêner. 

Quand Lucie et Nassim arrivèrent la maison était embaumée de l'odeur du grand faitout de bouillabaisse. Les deux nouveaux arrivants n'eurent plus qu'à mettre la table et tout était fin prêt pour envoyer à Fred son invitation. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir répondre et lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte c'est Ben qui alla ouvrir. 

Fred était sur le perron sans même avoir appelé ou prévenu. En voyant son fils lui ouvrir la porte, son fils qu'il croyait en Afrique, Fred se figea totalement. Lucie et Nassim l'observaient en coin. Comme au ralenti , les lèvres du capitaine s'écartèrent et se fendirent en un large sourire qui se refléta chez tous ceux qui pouvaient le voir. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ben ?  
\- Je suis venu te faire une surprise.  
\- C'est réussi. Allez viens là, lui répondit son père. 

Le père et le fils s’enlacèrent sous l’œil attendrit de Lucie et Nassim. Mais Alice, elle, n'eut aucune pitié et interrompit le moment d'émotion en criant de la cuisine. 

\- Bon est-ce que le capitaine peut arrêter de se faire prier et rentrer que l'on puisse commencer à manger ? Allez, allez !

Fred et Ben se désenlacèrent en riant et obéirent à Alice. Lucie et Nassim s'installèrent face à face, Ben à côté de Nassim et Fred à la droite de Lucie. Alice occupait le bout de la table, flanquée des 2 Caïns et avec un accès facile à la cuisine tout comme Ben. Ils gérèrent le repas ensemble. 

Caïn remarqua vite que son fils et sa lieutenante s'entendaient plutôt bien. Cela ne semblait pas beaucoup lui plaire et il finit par accaparer l'attention de Ben de manière presque lourde. Les deux jeunes le comprirent très bien et lui laissèrent le monopole des interactions. Lucie et Nassim en sourirent aussi. 

C'est ainsi qu'au cours de la conversation ils apprirent que Ben comptait rester un peu plus longtemps sur Marseille « pour surveiller son père ». Fred était aux anges. Alice et Ben n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir qu'ils pourraient mettre ce temps à profit pour apprendre à mieux se connaître.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lundi ils eurent une nouvelle enquête. La victime était un procureur. Lucie les avait prévenu que les choses pourraient être administrativement un peu compliquées. Il avait été retrouvé chez lui, une seringue à la main et tout semblait vouloir indiquer une overdose mortelle. Fred et Alice se rendirent sur place. 

L'appartement était au 4ème avec un ascenseur en panne. Sans vraiment lui demander son avis ou en discuter avant, Alice chargea Fred sur son dos avec l'aide de ce dernier, laissant à Nassim le soin de monter le fauteuil. La lieutenante franchit les volées de marches jusqu'à leur victime sans se plaindre alors que Nassim se débattait avec le siège sans savoir comment le prendre. 

Une fois en haut elle le redisposa doucement sur le fauteuil que Nassim tenait en place et tout retourna à la normale. Fred les remercia en saluant leur esprit d'équipe et s'en fut vers la scène de crime. Alice et Nassim le suivirent en échangeant un regard satisfait. Il était toujours compliqué d'aider le capitaine sur son handicap sans qu'il ne le prenne mal.

\- Cap'taine Alice ! Quelqu'un pour toi.

La-dite lieutenante suivit la voix du capitaine et vit tout de suite de qui il voulait parler. Félix était là. Il avait à ses côtés un petit jeune, sûrement un stagiaire. Après quelques salutations, Félix le briefa. Feu le procureur était un consommateur occasionnel de drogue mais étant donné sa minutie avec la chose, il était peu probable qu'il se soit injecté une dose létale par erreur. Toutefois, encore selon Félix, le bonhomme n'avait pas du tout le profil du suicidé. 

\- Et même s'il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, il ne l'aurait pas fait comme ça. Par souci de l'image.  
\- Je te connais, non ? , demanda soudain Fred au stagiaire de Félix.  
\- Oui. Vous m'avez aidé il y a quelques années alors que je vous avais pris en otage.  
\- Nahim Brahi ! Je me souviens de toi. Alors comme ça tu veux être juge ?  
\- Oui. C'est dur avec un casier comme le mien mais maître Duval m'a accepté quand même.  
\- Et que devient ton ami Jordan ?  
\- Lui il veut devenir prof. C'est pas facile non plus mais on s'entraide. C'est grâce à vous.  
\- Non c'est grâce à Mohand. 

Nahim hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. Tous connaissaient l'affaire sauf Félix. Nassim y avait assisté de l'extérieur et Alice avait lu le rapport, Félix, lui, après son entretient avec Nahim n'avait pas voulu regarder le casier du jeune homme. Sa détermination et sa bonne foi parlait pour lui. 

\- Continues de bien bosser comme ça et un jour peut-être on travaillera directement ensemble.  
\- Je l'espère capitaine. Merci. 

Félix et Nahim quittèrent la pièce tout en précisant qu'ils restaient disponibles pour les besoins de leur enquête. Celle-ci fut relativement rapide. La femme du procureur avait une amante qui s'avéra être aussi la fournisseuse de l'homme de loi. Même si c'est la dernière qui commença par s'accuser, rapidement l'épouse avoua son crime pour éviter la prison trop lourde à son amante. Fred s'arrangea pour que les deux femmes puissent être mises dans la même cellule avant leur transfert. 

À peine 36 heures après le début de l'enquête, celle-ci était close. Fred était sur le quai avec Alice. Il se voyait déjà rentrer chez lui, son canapé et sa bière, peut-être Ben serait-il à la maison. Mais à peine pensait-il cela que la voiture que louait son fils s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. 

\- Salut papa ! Alice tu viens ?

Sa lieutenante ne paraissait pas surprise de cette demande et s'avançait déjà vers la voiture. Comme à son habitude avec les deux jeunes, Fred réagit comme un parent surprotecteur. 

\- Où est-ce que tu vas là ?  
\- Je vais avec Ben au cinéma. On comptait manger ensemble après mais si tu veux je te le ramène à la fin du film. 

Elle avait répondu sans s'arrêter et atteint la voiture à la fin de sa phrase. Elle attendit une poignée de secondes pour savoir s'il allait répondre puis monta dans le véhicule. Fred les regarda s'éloigner. D'abord il ne sut pas trop comment réagir puis, choisissant la solution de facilité, commença à pestiférer sur son adjointe. 

C'est ainsi que Lucie le trouva. Il était toujours tourné en direction de là où Ben et Alice avait disparu et continuait sa diatribe à l'encontre de sa lieutenante. Au début elle ne dit rien et s'installa simplement à côté du capitaine. Ce dernier adoucit peu à peu ses propos avant de se taire tout à fait. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu dire qu'un malaise s'était installé entre eux et que chacun attendait que l'autre parle. 

Il en était assez différemment à la vérité. Lucie et Fred se connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'ils voulaient pouvoir se parler tranquillement, ils devaient être eux-même apaisés. Et Alice ne faisait pas partie de ces sujets qui les aidaient à garder leur calme. Il n'était donc utile de parler qu'en étant sûr de pouvoir se contenir au nom de la diplomatie ou de trouver un autre sujet. 

La deuxième option n'étant pas envisageable, restait la première. Si leur silence en était un bon marqueur, ni Fred, ni Lucie ne voulait s'y risquer. Alors ils restèrent simplement l'un près de l'autre et s'ils ne disaient rien cela traduisaient leur désir de profiter de ce moment partagé autant que possible. Finalement après près d'une heure, Lucie posa sa main sur le genoux de Fred et dit :

\- Allons manger quelque part.

Elle se leva et Fred la suivit.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Je suis désolé de devoir le dire Lucie mais ta fille me chie constamment dans les roues.  
\- Fred arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît.  
\- Non ça m'aide. Me rappeler à quel point tu l'aimes me permet de retenir mes envies de lui péter les genoux.  
\- Ils sont jeunes. Ben a peut-être besoin d'une confidente, quelqu'un qui saura l'écouter sans le juger. Et puis je ne te comprends pas. Que tu lui en ais voulu pour Amandine Zuyker d'accord. Que son départ en Afrique t'ait laissé avec un vide, ok. Mais là, il revient sur Marseille et fait ami-ami avec ta lieutenante, que peux-tu demander de plus ?  
\- Rien justement. Grand Dieu rien de plus. Je trouve qu'ils font déjà un peu trop ami-ami.  
\- Arrêtes avec ça !  
\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils sont jeunes …  
\- C'est une obsession chez toi. D'abord tu la soupçonnais de vouloir coucher avec moi, maintenant Ben. Tu as un problème Fred. 

Il allait répondre quelque chose qui dépassait les bornes. Ils s'en rendirent compte tous les deux. Lucie lui tendit la bouteille de whisky pour qu'il se serve un verre mais au lieu de ça il la prit directement au goulot et vida ce qu'il en restait, soit presque un quart de la bouteille, plus ce qu'il avait pris avant. 

\- Donnes-moi tes clés de voiture, ordonna Lucie.

Fred obéit sans faire d'histoire et elle lui apporta un oreiller. Elle aurait pu lui dire de faire comme chez lui mais il ne faisait jamais autrement alors elle débarrassa leurs verres pendant qu'il installait son édredon à la tête du canapé. Lucie partit se coucher et Fred s’allongea dans le sofa. Il s'endormit comme une pierre et n'entendit pas Alice rentrer alors même qu'elle franchit la porte à peine une demi-heure après leur extinction des feux. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain il ne fut pas non plus le premier à se lever et avant d'ouvrir l’œil il écouta les voix qui lui arrivaient de la cuisine. Il entendit Lucie parler avec Alice et soudain c'est Ben qui répondait. Fred aurait bien voulu bondir du canapé mais ni ses jambes, ni l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille ne le lui permettait. Il s'extirpa donc du canapé en essayant de grogner le moins fort possible. 

Ils étaient tous les trois à prendre leur petit déjeuner autour de la table. Ils discutaient, ils souriaient. En s'approchant, Fred avait l'impression d'être un voyeur observant la vie d'une famille normale et saine. Pourtant c'était bel et bien son fils, sa commandante et sa lieutenante qui formaient ce groupe hétéroclite.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine Ben vint l'embrasser et les femmes le saluèrent chaleureusement. Il n'aimait pas voir Alice et Ben ensemble mais ce matin-là l'ambiance était si différente qu'il se laissa bercer. Tout avait un air de normalité insensée. Peut-être fut-il le seul à se faire l'illusion d'un repas familial. Toujours est-il que cela le garda calme alors même qu'il bouillait encore en pensant à Alice. Mais tout cela serait pour plus tard. 

\- Comment était le film ? , demanda-t-il à son fils.  
\- Pas mal sur le début mais la fin était toute pourrie, répondit celui-ci.  
\- Et vous avez fait quoi après ? 

Alice avait bien compris qu'elle était exclue de cette conversation et s'abstint de répondre. Ben, lui, soupira en voyant se dessiner à l'horizon la vraie question de son père. 

\- On est allé dîner dans une petite pizzeria absolument pas romantique avec pleins de gens autour puis on s'est baladé en gardant toujours au moins un mètre de distance entre nous deux. Cette nuit j'ai dormi ici dans le lit d'Alice qui elle-même est allée se coucher avec Lucie. Ça te va comme réponse ?

Évidement Ben s'était énervé et n'avait attendu aucun retour de son père pour quitter la table. Alice se leva pour le rejoindre mais Fred ouvrit la bouche pour la stopper. 

\- Non tais-toi. Nous deux on réglera ça plus tard. Désolé Lucie.

Et elle partit à la suite de Ben. Ne restèrent plus autour de la table que les deux parents. Lucie avait fermé les yeux et respirait profondément. Fred serrait et desserrait les poings en soufflant comme un bœuf. La commandante finit par se lever et avec des gestes exagérément lents et minutieux elle débarrassa la table, laissant simplement à Fred ses affaires, puis partit s'habiller.

Fred se retrouva seul devant les vestiges de ce qui fut, quelques minutes auparavant, un petit déjeuner tranquille. Il était bien conscient d'avoir merdé encore une fois mais n'y pouvait rien, c'était sa nature. Les deux jeunes n'y arrangeaient rien. Ben était bien trop comme lui et Alice son opposé total. Comparé à cette dernière, Lucie était un clone.

Fred savait que quelque chose bloquait entre lui et Alice. Ils étaient de bons équipiers, se faisaient une confiance totale mais le capitaine n'aurait pas pu mettre de nom à leur relation. Collègues ? Amis ? Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés et donc qu'ils pouvaient tout à la fois être les meilleurs amis du monde et les collègues les plus froids et distants entre eux, et presque des ennemis parfois. Pour l'instant Fred se serait volontiers rangé dans la dernière catégorie.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu me fais chier ! Tu me casses les couilles ! J'en ai marre de toi, de tes manières parfaites, de ton respect de la procédure. Tout le monde t'adore, les commandants, les juges, mon fils … et bien moi pas ! Si tu te souviens de ce que je te disais quand tu étais dans le coma, ma position n'a pas changé. Tu es tout ce que je déteste : docile, maniaque, à fond dans la paperasse et tellement franche que tu ne te payes pas le luxe du moindre secret. Pourtant tout le monde agit avec toi comme si tu avais besoin d'être protégé du méchant capitaine à roulettes. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire ?! Physiquement il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que je n'aurais aucune chance, et professionnellement non plus puisque tu as presque tout le parquet dans ton camp avec ce putain de Félix …  
\- Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. 

Jusqu'à lors Alice avait écouté le capitaine sans bouger d'un cil mais dès qu'il avait prononcé le nom de son ami, ses traits s'étaient durcis. Pourtant après tout ce qu'il avait dit elle ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir plus que cela et était immédiatement retournée dans son mutisme attentif. Le capitaine avait été coupé dans son monologue et ne repartait plus. Il se contentait de fixer Alice d'un œil noir et furibond. 

\- Tu as fini ? , demanda-t-elle simplement.  
\- Non ! , hurla-t-il sans pour autant reprendre sa diatribe.  
\- Et bien moi, si tu veux bien, j'aurais deux choses à te dire. 

Malgré sa déclaration, elle ne dit rien. Elle attendit, regarda Fred rouler des épaules pour se calmer et tenter d'approfondir sa respiration. Bien sûr Alice ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui donne la parole mais elle patientait pour voir dans ses yeux le signe qu'il écoutait. Cela pouvait prendre un certain temps mais Alice savait qu'en restant elle-même calme, elle le pousserait à s'adoucir. 

\- Bon. Premièrement, me crois-tu assez stupide pour essayer de coucher avec le fils de mon patron quand le-dit patron a un tel caractère de merde ?  
\- Tu fais très bien illusion.  
\- Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir Fred. Ben est un gars bien alors évidement que je m'entends avec lui. Il est facile à vivre. Pas comme toi.  
\- Tu cherches à me calmer ou à m'énerver encore plus ? 

Alice choisit de ne pas répondre à cette question. Elle regarda le capitaine faire quelques ronds rageurs pour se contenir. Il aurait sûrement souhaité briser quelque chose mais ils avaient été prévenant et avaient choisi un endroit désert pour se retrouver. Fred saisit alors son arme pour en ôter le chargeur et le mettre dans sa poche puis il se remit face à Alice, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Et quelle est la deuxième nouvelle ?  
\- Tu vas mieux aimer. Je quitte la maison de Lucie, lui dit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu vas moins aimer. Je vais habiter avec Ben.  
\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! Après c'est moi qui voit des choses !  
\- C'est juste une collocation, en toute amicalité. On se connaît à peine, se justifia Alice face au courroux du capitaine.  
\- Et tu m’annonces ça avec la bouche en cœur, ragea-t-il.  
\- Ben ne voulait même pas te le dire du tout. 

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Fred tourna les roues et s'éloigna de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Alice l’observait sans rien faire car elle savait qu'il devrait revenir, la voiture était derrière elle. Le capitaine s'immobilisa d'abord, dos à elle. Il resta dans cette position un temps infini. Alice se refusa à regarder l'heure. Elle s'était assise sur un rocher proche et attendait qu'il fasse le chemin inverse.

Effectivement Fred finit par faire demi tour et s'approcha de nouveau. Ses gestes étaient excessivement lents et contrôlés. Il mit pour le retour trois fois plus de temps que pour l'aller, Alice ne s'en plaignit pas. Peut-être avait-il voulu qu'elle le laisse là ? Même s'il le lui avait clairement demandé, c'est elle qui serait partie à pied mais ça il ne le savait pas. 

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Alice vit que, malgré son attitude mesurée, ses yeux brillaient d'un étincelle de rage. Elle le laissait venir sans se lever de son roc. Au fur et à mesure qu'il diminuait la distance qui les séparait, Alice l'entendait de mieux en mieux. 

\- Je vais lui casser un truc. Je vais lui en mettre une. Une droite ou une gauche. Dommage que je ne puisse plus lui botter le cul. Elle va le sentir passer. Je vais te défoncer la gueule !, lui cria-t-il une fois à portée.

Pas un instant il n'interrompit sa litanie. Alice ne recula pas devant cette violence. Elle conserva un calme olympien. Elle tendit même la joue. 

\- Vas-y.

Elle ferma les yeux, prête à accueillir le coup. Les minutes passèrent et elle ne sentit rien. Alice se résolut donc à rouvrir les paupières. Fred n'était plus là. Il s'était éloigné d'à peine un mètre et tourné vers la mer. Il avait lui aussi les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur les genoux. Lorsqu'il entendit Alice arriver derrière lui il dit simplement sur un ton neutre :

\- On rentre ?

Et ils rentrèrent.


	21. Chapter 21

Assez paradoxalement ils bouclèrent l'enquête qui leur fut confiée à leur retour en un temps record. Dans une coordination totale, Fred et Alice avaient mis la pression à leur suspect jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue. Borel salua leur travail d'équipe et Lucie s'en étonna car elle savait qu'ils avaient dû s'expliquer avant de venir. 

Quand Alice s'absenta pour aller saluer Elizabeth à l'IML, Lucie saisit l'occasion pour rejoindre Fred dans son bureau. Ce dernier prétendait être occupé pour ne pas lever les yeux vers elle. Lucie prit donc tout son temps pour s'installer face à lui. La porte était fermée, les stores à demi tirés. Ils étaient coupés du monde. 

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ? Je me suis énervé. Je lui ai crié dessus. Elle est restée calme, comme d'habitude. Elle m'a même offert de la frapper.  
\- Tu l'as fait ?  
\- Je me suis souvenu juste à temps qu'elle était ta fille. 

Lucie ne protesta pas, non pas parce qu'elle avait fini par intégrer cette idée mais surtout parce que le sujet n'était pas là et qu'elle ne voulait pas se disperser. À sa grande surprise c'est Fred qui reprit la parole. 

\- Depuis quand sais-tu qu'ils vont vivre ensemble ?  
\- Ben était chez moi lorsqu'ils ont eu l'idée. 

Le mensonge n'aurait servi à rien. S'il savait pour la collocation c'était le principal. Lucie doutait que l'endroit où ils avaient pris cette décision compte vraiment. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, par un retour de bâton étrange. Fred paraissait fatigué. 

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Lucie.

Sa détresse l'étreignit au cœur. Elle se leva instinctivement pour se rapprocher de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du capitaine. Il se détendit légèrement avant de lui prendre les mains et de les joindre devant lui afin que Lucie l'enserre dans cette étreinte bizarre d'une personne debout et l'autre en fauteuil. 

\- Laisse les faire pour l'instant. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Tous deux te connaissent assez bien pour ça.

Fred ne lui répondit pas et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Lucie trouva à s'asseoir et se repositionna pour saisir Fred à la taille. Ils ne bougèrent pas, comme lorsque l'on pose la dernière pièce d'un château de cartes. Ils savouraient en silence de peur que la moindre brise ne fasse s'écrouler l'édifice tout entier. 

Quand Borel entra, plus d'une heure plus tard, dans le bureau du capitaine, Fred et Lucie avaient les yeux clos et aucun d'eux ne réagit. Borel ne savait pas s'ils dormaient vraiment ou s'ils étaient simplement partis trop loin pour le remarquer. Lucie avait ses bras autour de la taille de Fred qui s'y accrochait et elle avait posé la tête sur son épaule. 

Le problème c'est que Nassim avait vraiment besoin de leur parler. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser cette image qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait que cela ne voulait pas dire que tout allait aller bien entre eux mais au moins ils ne fuyaient plus le contact. Borel prit son courage à deux mains et se racla la gorge. Le son fut minime. 

Fred ouvrit les yeux sans bouger. Il avait gardé la tête droite pour être plus près de Lucie et donc pouvait regarder Nassim. Ce dernier s'exprima par gestes et petits bruits pour essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention de Lucie. Fred lui répondit en chuchotant mais cela suffit.

Lorsque Lucie se réveilla sa première réaction fut de serrer Fred contre elle, puis quand sa conscience reprit le pas et qu'elle remarqua Borel, Lucie s'éloigna vivement de lui en prenant un air gêné. Mais Borel avait eu la réponse qu'il voulait alors il quitta la pièce. 

Lucie resta assise derrière Fred sans plus le toucher. Le capitaine avait légèrement tourner la tête vers elle pour pouvoir la distinguer du coin de l’œil. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, n'ayant aucune excuse pour reprendre là où ils en étaient mais sans vouloir s'éloigner non plus. C'est finalement Lucie qui se leva. 

\- Je vais te laisser.

Alors qu'elle passait devant Fred, ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet. Il ne la tenait pas fort mais cela suffit à la faire se figer totalement. Il parut de prime abord surpris par son propre geste puis leva les yeux vers Lucie. Ils partagèrent alors encore l'un de ces moments ambigus où ils ne disaient rien alors que tant de choses leur passaient par la tête.

\- Merci, murmura Fred.

Sa sincérité était touchante. Il ne précisait pas pourquoi mais Lucie savait que peut-être il n'était pas sûr lui-même. Elle ne demanda rien. Elle lui répondit que c'était tout à fait normal, une façon de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient recommencer ce genre de consolation à tout moment. Puis elle quitta la pièce en le laissant seul avec lui-même. 

Fred s'en voulait car, de plus en plus, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, il s'imaginait au moment où Lucie quittait la pièce, tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire d'autre. Certains de ces scénarios l'auraient fait rougir s'ils ne les chassaient pas aussitôt, d'autres lui procuraient des images tenaces qui restaient accrochés à son esprit pendant l'heure qui suivait en réapparaissant parfois à des moments très inappropriés. 

Fred avait presque honte de lui-même lorsqu'il se demandait si Lucie faisait la même chose de son côté.


	22. Chapter 22

Parmi tant d'autres choses, Alice était ponctuelle. Elle arrivait tous les jours au SRPJ à 8 heure lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas d'enquête et au moins une heure plus tôt sinon. De plus le capitaine pouvait lui donner rendez-vous à n'importe quelle heure, fut-elle une heure indue de la nuit, elle arrivait avec 5 minutes d'avance. Toujours. 

Alors lorsqu'à 10 heure elle n'était toujours pas là et que Lucie ne semblait absolument pas s'inquiéter, Fred sut qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il aurait pu appeler directement sa lieutenante mais sentait qu'il y bouderait son plaisir alors il alla interroger la commandante. 

\- Ma lieutenante a-t-elle des passes-droits grasse matinée ? Où alors il suffit de demander gentiment et on ne me l'aurait pas dit.  
\- Elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle aurait sûrement du mal ce matin, répondit Lucie bien trop évasive.  
\- En quel honneur ? 

Cette fois-ci Lucie ne répondit même pas. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas rare qu'il pose une question à Lucie et que celle-ci n'y réponde pas mais pas alors qu'il s'interrogeait, de manière tout à fait légitime, sur l'absence de sa lieutenante. Après ça jamais il n'aurait pu lâcher sans avoir obtenu de réponse. 

\- C'était hier soir qu'ils passaient la première soirée chez eux.

Fred ne demanda même pas qui était ce « eux ». il le savait très bien. Alice et Ben. Il avait eu le temps de se faire mille scénarios différents avant que Lucie lâche enfin leur adresse. Sitôt qu'il avait la rue et le numéro, le capitaine s'en fut. Lucie ne s'inquiéta pas tant de la réaction d'Alice que de celle de Ben. Ce projet, qui n'en était plus un à présent, lui tenait à cœur et Lucie savait qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que l'approbation de son père. Étant donné la façon dont il était parti, il y avait assez peu de chance que cela se passe ce matin. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice avait juste eu le temps de se sortir du lit que déjà on tambourinait à la porte. En passant devant la chambre ouverte de Ben, elle vit qu'il était étalé au dessus des couvertures et qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon aux délicieux motifs de petits cœurs fluo. Il n'avait pas si bien réglé le chauffage que ça finalement. Alice hésita à fermer la porte pour lui épargner ce qui allait suivre mais jamais le capitaine ne partirait sans avoir vu son fils. Et puis le sus-nommé grognait déjà dans son sommeil. 

Pour lui rendre le réveil le moins difficile possible, elle alla jusqu'à l'entrée pour faire cesser le vacarme. Une main sur la poignée, c'était le calme avant la tempête. De plus elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Les cernes, les cheveux en bataille, l'absence de bas de pyjama. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps alors elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit le capitaine au visage rouge et contracté. 

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Tous les deux ! Où est Ben ? Ben !

Il fila vers les chambres et Alice ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne l'aurait rien laissé dire de toute façon. Elle le vit passer devant la chambre de Ben et s'arrêter net. Il se retourna vers elle comme s'il avait eu une vision de scène de crime. 

\- Toi, je vais te …, commença-t-il.  
\- Papa !

Ben venait d'émerger de la chambre. Alice n'échangea avec lui qu'un regard ne voulant pour rien au monde risquer de sourire. Fred ne savait où donner de la tête. Alice était devant, Ben derrière. Il rejoignit le salon pour les avoir tous les deux du même côté. Il les regardait avec une expression de dégoût qui, si elle était presque douloureuse à Alice, devait être insoutenable pour Ben. 

\- Comment osez-vous vous balader comme ça ? C'est comme si vous criiez que …  
\- Fred, tu ne devrais pas, lui dit simplement Alice.  
\- Pardon ! C'est toi qui va me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire maintenant ? D'abord je ne devais même pas savoir. Est-ce que je vous gêne tant que ça ?  
\- C'est pas du tout ça papa. On a même galéré pour trouver quelque chose qui nous plaise tout en étant accessible. On a pris du retard hier soir car on s'est rendu compte que l'on devait aussi faire attention aux meubles. On a même prévu une chambre d'amis. 

Fred n'en revenait pas. En d'autres circonstances il aurait été touché par les attentions de son fils. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'incruster chez eux et à se déplacer un peu partout. À bien y regarder, cela semblait même parfaitement conçu. Il n'y avait pas d'étages ou d'escaliers visibles. Il voyait même, dans un coin, une perche qui lui permettrait d'attraper les choses en hauteur. 

Malgré tous ces éléments qui auraient pu l'aider à s'apaiser et à reprendre une conversation plus calme avec son fils, Fred, comme à son habitude, agit sous le coup de son émotion la plus forte. Certes il avait analysé l'appartement en même temps que Ben le lui avait dit mais c'était uniquement un réflexe de flic car il avait sa réponse et ne pensa pas une seule seconde à la changer. 

\- Donc tu joues les bons samaritains et tu crois que ça te donne le droit de coucher avec Alice ? …  
\- Arrêtes papa, s'il te plaît …, plaida Ben d'une voix faible.  
\- … Que tu peux te la taper en continuant de m'affirmer que c'est une « colocation » !  
\- C'est ma sœur ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça avec ma sœur !?


	23. Chapter 23

Flash back

Lucie coupa son bureau du monde extérieur. Elle n'osa pas regarder Caïn, de l'autre côté de la vitre alors qu'elle abaissait le store. Stunia était derrière elle et ne bougeait pas. Son comportement avait été si inhabituel que Lucie peinait à savoir comment réagir. 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi Fred ne peut …  
\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. 

Contrairement à Caïn, ce n'était pas une habitude chez Stunia de couper la parole. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas la légiste aussi bien que le capitaine mais n'importe qui aurait été alarmé par la gravité de ses traits au point de lui dire « mes condoléances ». Lucie l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste et prit la place face à elle. 

\- Qui a-t-il ? C'est au sujet de l'enquête ?  
\- Oui. Je vais commencé sans plus attendre pour la bonne nouvelle. J'ai une identité pour votre victime.  
\- C'est effectivement une très bonne nouvelle. 

Stunia lui tendit un dossier. Lucie l'ouvrit et tiqua immédiatement. Le dossier était de forme semblable à ce que serait le sien. C'était quelqu'un de la police. 

\- Alice Alberti. Capitaine à la PJ de Paris. Aucune maladie. Son escapade à Marseille était prévue dans les règles.  
\- Caïn avait mis dans le mile pour son prénom.  
\- Attendez ce n'est pas le plus perturbant. 

Lucie feuilleta le dossier. Son parcours était impressionnant. Cela n'expliquait cependant toujours pas pourquoi elle avait voulu enquêter ici, sur le capitaine Caïn. L'identification de la victime représentait un énorme bond en avant dans l'enquête mais la commandante ne s'était pas totalement laissé distraire. 

\- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?  
\- Les analyses ADN cherchent aussi les ADN parents. Pour Alice j'ai pu trouver son père et sa mère. 

Stunia lui donna un second dossier. Lucie l'ouvrit mais Stunia le lui présenta quand même. 

\- Sa mère, Catherine Pignon, était plus connue sous le surnom d'Angela. Elle avait quitté Marseille après avoir aidé nos services à faire un gros coup de filet dans le bar où elle travaillait. Nos services avaient perdu sa trace mais apparemment elle était devenue Marianne Alberti mais elle est morte il y a un mois.  
\- Et son père ? 

Cette fois-ci Stunia sembla vraiment hésiter avant de lui donner le dossier. Elle jaugea la commandante du regard et jeta un coup d’œil en direction de la porte. Elle posa la pochette sur la table, le tourna vers Lucie et la lui fit glisser. Elle garda un instant encore la main sur les feuilles puis l'ôta. Malgré son envie folle de regarder immédiatement l'identité du géniteur de leur victime quelque chose la retint. Elle fixa Elizabeth qui soupira

\- Il est lui aussi membre de la Crime au poste de capitaine, à la PJ de Marseille.  
\- On le connaît ?  
\- Un peu … Frédéric Caïn. Le capitaine est le père d'Alice.  
\- Vous êtes sûre ?, demanda Lucie qui ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de trembler.  
\- Certaine. J'ai vérifié mes analyses, c'est à cause de cela que mes résultats ont eu tant de retard.

Lucie resta longtemps sans rien dire. Si longtemps que Stunia se demanda si elle devait intervenir. Mais sachant la relation spéciale qu'elle entretenait avec le capitaine, Stunia ne s'étonna pas non plus qu'elle ait du mal à assimiler qu'il ait une fille. Et que cette dernière soit en ce moment à l'hôpital. 

\- Ça explique tout.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ça explique pourquoi Alice enquêtait sur Fred, et pourquoi elle a finalement décidé de le sauver. De son côté Fred avait dû penser, à l'époque, qu'Angela était partie pour ne subir aucune représailles alors que c'était à cause de sa grossesse.  
\- Et puis surtout il avait un fils juste né dont il devait s'occuper, ajouta Elizabeth.  
\- Ben a le même âge ?  
\- Il est un peu moins d'1 an plus vieux. J'ai eu le temps de vérifier les dates. Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
\- Je ne peux pas le dire à Fred. Pas alors qu'elle est encore dans un lit d'hôpital. C'est une information qui n'est pas nécessaire à l'enquête alors je ne dirais rien pour l'instant. Je vais tout de même demander à Borel d'enquêter sur cette Angela, Catherine Pignon, Marianne Alberti ou n'importe quel autre nom qu'elle ait eu.  
\- Vous allez le dire à Borel et pas à Fred ?  
\- Je suis obligée. Je ne vais pas tout faire toute seule. Borel gardera le secret.  
\- Quand Fred l'apprendra il sera furieux.


	24. Chapter 24

Effectivement, au milieu d'eux le capitaine avait l'air tout sauf ravi. Dans son bureau étaient réunis, Ben, Alice, Lucie, Nassim et Elizabeth. Elizabeth se tenait droite face à Fred, Borel était près de la porte, Lucie assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Alice avait passé le bras autour des épaules de Ben qui se tenait non loin de la légiste. 

\- J'étais le seul qui n'était au courant de rien en fait !  
\- J'avais obligation de référer de mes résultats au commandant Delambre, dit Elizabeth.  
\- Et moi j'avais besoin de l'aide de Nassim pour enquêter, se défendit cette dernière.  
\- Pour Ben ?  
\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé, répondit Alice. Je n'allais pas lui mentir.  
\- Tu m'as bien menti à moi !  
\- Jamais. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas posé la question, ni aucune dans ce sens d'ailleurs. 

Fred fulminait mais ne répondit rien. Seules Alice et Elizabeth ne semblaient rien craindre de sa colère. Les autres s'étaient plus ou moins courbés, Nassim s'étant totalement ratatiné dans un coin. 

\- On pensait te l'annoncer quand maman serait là, la semaine prochaine.  
\- Gaëlle vient ?, s'étonna Fred.  
\- Oui. Elle voulait rencontrer Alice.  
\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle aussi savait pour Alice. 

Ben garda le silence. Alors que Caïn allait exploser de nouveau c'est Alice qui intervint. 

\- Fred elle n'est pas comme toi. Ben ne peut rien lui cacher.  
\- Alors qu'à moi …  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais bien.  
\- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus. Je croyais savoir et puis vous avez foutu un grand coup de pied dedans. Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien Alice. 

Soudainement Fred ne criait plus. Il avait simplement l'air fatigué, tellement fatigué qu'il en faisait presque pitié. Et la pitié était quelque chose que le capitaine ne suscitait que chez ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. Il pouvait inspirer beaucoup d'autres choses, lorsqu'il s'apitoyait ou qu'il était odieux, mais la pitié ? Jamais. Ce fut donc une chance, ou pas, pour lui car tous ceux qui étaient actuellement présent dans la pièce le connaissaient extrêmement bien. Chacun à leur manière. Ils laissèrent cependant la parole à la lieutenante, la plus concernée pour l'instant. 

\- Je ne te cache rien Fred. Mais de là à prétendre que je te dis tout …  
\- Tu agis comme si c'était un détail.  
\- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Aurais-je dû te parler constamment en qualité de géniteur ? Et si je te l'avais dit est-ce que tu m'aurais traité différemment ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et bien alors ? Nous sommes devenus collègues. Nous formons une bonne équipe et tout ça avec ou sans lien de parenté et malgré nos profils apparemment opposés. Tu devrais plutôt être content de cela.  
\- Tu sais que je mettrais du temps avant de te pardonner ?, lui dit-il, indéchiffrable.  
\- Les autres n'y sont pour rien alors tant que tu te concentres sur moi ça me va, répondit Alice avec un sourire.  
\- Allez, viens là. 

Ben, Lucie et Nassim restèrent stupéfaits en les voyant s'enlacer avec une telle affection. Il semblait que même lorsque leurs humeurs étaient aussi changeantes qu'une météo d'orage, ils parvenaient à rester sur une longueur d'ondes similaire. Elizabeth souriait de les voir ainsi. Rien ne semblait vouloir les séparer. 

\- Je t'ai dit des horreurs parfois.  
\- Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu avais su ?  
\- Si bien sûr, mais pas comme ça.  
\- Je n'en aurais pas voulu alors, et c'est moi qui te serais rentré dedans.  
\- Mais …  
\- Fred, c'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. 

Alice s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux. Encore une fois les autres furent témoins de tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à échanger sans rien se dire. Tous deux prirent peu à peu un grand sourire avant que Fred ne se retourne vers Ben. 

\- Je suis désolé fils. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. J'étais complètement dépassé par les événements. Je …

Ben l'étreint, interrompant effectivement son mea culpa. Alice s'était rapproché de Lucie et, sans oser la prendre en otage dans une embrassade démonstratrice, avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la commandante. Celle-ci répondait en se penchant pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alice.

Voyant que tout était réglé, Elizabeth s'en fut. Borel la suivit sans se faire prier. Ne resta plus dans la pièce que Lucie, son capitaine et les enfants du capitaine. Malgré la division famille Caïn et autre, la dichotomie n'était pas si marquée que cela puisque Alice restait tout près de Lucie. Fred se tourna vers elles. 

\- Je devrais m'excuser auprès de toi aussi Lucie.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une idée.  
\- Oui. On aura à parler toi et moi, lui dit-il d'un air entendu. Et toi Alice, ne penses pas que tu vas recevoir le moindre traitement de faveur parce que tu es ma fille.  
\- Oui mon capitaine.


	25. Chapter 25

Alice et Ben s'étaient levés relativement tôt pour se rendre chez Lucie pour préparer le repas qui leur servirait à accueillir Gaëlle à midi. Ils s'y étaient pris à l'avance et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était rendu dans le frigo là-bas, mais ils avaient pris la décision de ne cuisiner qu'au dernier moment. Chez eux la chambre d'ami était déjà prête. Ben s'arrêta devant la boulangerie, Alice y acheta 3 croissants et 1 pain aux raisins puis ils s'en furent chez Lucie. 

Quand elle leur ouvrit la porte, ils n'eurent pas à être des détectives de génie pour deviner qu'ils venaient de la réveiller. Lucie les accueillit néanmoins chaleureusement et saisit le paquet de viennoiseries des mains d'Alice. Elle y jeta un coup d’œil encore pâteux. 

\- Je n'aime pas les pains aux raisins.

Elle avait dit cela presque comme une question parce qu'elle savait que Alice en avait conscience. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à répondre. 

\- Les croissants sont en dessous. Le pain aux raisins n'est pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas Fred ?  
\- S'il n'y en avait pas eu, pas sûr que je serais resté, répondit la voix du-dit capitaine venant du canapé. 

Alice et Ben s'approchèrent pour le saluer et le trouvèrent dans une position qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait dormi là. Lucie ne les avait même pas suivi et était directement allé dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner. 

\- Quelle est ton excuse cette fois-ci ?, s'enquit Ben.  
\- Je voulais être sur place pour pouvoir donner un coup de main dès le matin, répondit-il innocemment.  
\- Et le week-end dernier ?  
\- Ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était pour une question d'organisation parce que j'avais un problème chez moi. 

Sa progéniture le laissa partir avec cette excuse bidon. Ils savaient bien qu'il n'y avait rien de ce genre entre Lucie et Fred mais depuis quelques temps, le capitaine passait plus de temps chez elle. L'état du canapé témoignait parfaitement de sa nouvelle fonction de résidence secondaire. 

Lucie se disait qu'avec Alice, elle avait pris l'habitude d'une autre présence dans la maison, Fred se trouvait toujours quelques raisons grotesques. Mais les faits étaient bien là. Il avait sa brosse à dents dans la salle de bain et un sac d'affaires dans un coin de la maison à défaut d'un tiroir. 

La maison de la commandante était devenue un QG puisqu'il n'était plus rare d'y croiser, outre Fred lui-même, Ben, Alice et même Nassim et Elizabeth. C'est pour cela que la question de savoir où ils allaient faire le repas ne s'était jamais vraiment posée. De même que Ben n'aurait pas laissé sa mère dormir ailleurs que chez lui. 

Pendant que Fred et Lucie prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, les frangins commencèrent la préparation. Ben avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient couscous et, même sans entrée, la quantité qu'ils avaient prévu était largement suffisante pour que personne ne reparte avec la faim. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Fred les rejoignit à la cuisine et Lucie s'en fut faire un brin de ménage dans son salon. Ben l'aida quand elle commença à mettre la table. 

À l'heure prévue de l'arrivée de Gaëlle tout était prêt. Nassim, Elizabeth et Félix avaient été conviés malgré leur réticence à s’immiscer dans les affaires de famille. Ils étaient tous arrivés et attendaient avec les autres. Quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, Fred fut le premier à tourner les roues mais laissa faire son fils qui avait accouru juste après. 

Avant même de la laisser rentrer c'est lui qui était sorti pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent plus d'une minute comme ça, sans bouger. Les autres ne les pressèrent pas. Alice retourna même dans la cuisine pour peaufiner quelques détails et commencer à ranger ce qui pouvait l'être. Loin de s'enfuir ou de se cacher elle resta attentive aux bruits du salon et entendit clairement le moment où la porte se ferma et où la voix de Gaëlle s'éleva. 

\- Salut Fred.

Alice avait déjà vu des photos de la mère de Ben mais c'était très différent de la voir en chair et en os. Pour lui dire bonjour Fred lui embrassa la main. Cela n'avait rien d'un baisemain princier, cela ressemblait plutôt à un compromis qu'ils avaient trouvé à la suite de l'accident. Lucie les regardait avec un sourire légèrement figé qui n'avait certes rien de froid mais qui tenait plus de la politesse que de la grande amitié. Alice ne fut pas la seule à le voir mais, comme les autres, elle ne fit aucune remarque. 

Gaëlle salua ensuite Elizabeth, qu'elle avait croisé de loin en loin au cours des années et Borel dont elle se souvenait à peine. Elle se montra ensuite très chaleureuse avec Lucie mais bloqua quelques secondes sur Félix avant d'oser dire que son visage ne lui revenait absolument pas. 

\- C'est normal. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Je suis Félix Duval, le meilleur ami d'Alice.

Gaëlle parut soulagée que sa mémoire ne lui ait pas fait défaut et comme le juge se montrait aimable et tactile elle le salua avec la même ferveur. Puis il se tourna vers la cuisine, là où Alice se tenait et observait toute la scène encore un peu à l'écart. Elle avait au visage ce sourire bienveillant qui la caractérisait tant.

\- Bonjour je suis Alice. On s'est déjà parlé au téléphone.  
\- Je sais. Je l'aurais deviné entre mille, lui répondit Gaëlle.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Je ne dis pas que la ressemblance est frappante mais il y a quelque chose. Si elle avait été dans notre entourage à l'époque je me serais renseignée sur sa mère, tu peux me croire. Surtout l’œil droit.  
\- C'est ce que ma mère me disait tout le temps. Pardon, elle n'est peut-être pas un sujet de discussion approprié, s'excusa Alice.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?, demanda Gaëlle. Après tout elle n'a pas été la seule. Ni la première, ni la dernière.  
\- Gaëlle je …  
\- Non Fred, pas de ça. Déjà à l'époque je le savais. Alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, avec Alice au coin de la table, que tu vas essayer de te défendre. Je t'ai trompé aussi, moins souvent et dans des conditions très différentes, mais je l'ai fait. 

Le capitaine ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il n'était déjà pas des plus à l'aise à voir sa vie privée déballée aux yeux de tous, la présence de Lucie rendait la chose encore bien pire. Ben le sauva en apportant le plat et Elizabeth entama la conversation avec la commandante, Félix papotait avec Nassim et Gaëlle décida de reporter son attention sur Alice. Ben s'assit donc à côté de son père. 

\- Papa ? Rassures-moi, je ne vais pas trouver d'autres Alices à tous les coins de rue ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? 

Fred avait essayé d'être léger pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à son fils sur une question comme celle-là mais l'expression de Ben traduisait bien qu'il braverait n'importe quelle gêne pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Fred soupira alors profondément. 

\- Non. Je me suis toujours protégé.  
\- Et avec la mère d'Alice ?  
\- Angela était … allergique au latex. Elle m'avait assuré qu'elle prenait la pilule. Ce genre de choses n'est arrivé qu'avec elle.  
\- Tu jures ?  
\- Je te le jure. 

Ben parut satisfait de cette réponse et Fred souffla. Il avait chaud tout à coup. Le repas lui donna moult occasions de rester silencieux et il ne les laissa pas passer. Gaëlle parla avec tous mais Fred n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, en revanche quand son ex-femme commença à échanger avec Lucie, il fut tout ouïe. 

Elle lui parla de choses et d'autres, la questionna sur son travail au SRPJ et sa famille. Lucie parla volontiers de sa mère. Gaëlle lui demanda innocemment si elle avait des enfants. Personne ne manqua alors la réaction de la commandante qui se tourna pour sourire à Alice avant de répondre que non, elle n'en avait pas. 

Le repas se termina tranquillement mais ne voulant pas se séparer tout de suite, Ben et Alice attirèrent Nassim, Elizabeth, Félix et Fred dans un jeu de cartes. Le capitaine n'avait pas voulu mais ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Lucie avait argumenté qu'elle devait ranger la cuisine et Gaëlle avait tenu à l'aider. Ben avait alors placé la table à un endroit d'où personne ne pourrait les entendre, ni les voir. 

Durant le premier quart d'heure, Fred semblait préoccupé. Il jetait constamment des regards vers la cuisine. Le rythme du jeu accapara peu à peu son attention mais au moindre bruit plus élevé provenant de cet endroit, qui lui restait inaccessible, il sursautait et il lui fallait plusieurs secondes pour se concentrer de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Fred dort sur le canapé ?, demanda Gaëlle sur le ton de la conversation qui avait été jusqu'à lors tournée autour de Ben et Alice.  
\- Comment est-ce que … ?  
\- J'ai vu ses affaires dans le coin du salon.  
\- Je … enfin Fred est resté dormir ici cette nuit pour pouvoir nous aider à préparer le repas.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te demander pourquoi est-ce que Fred a dormi ici, chez toi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort sur le canapé ? 

Lucie resta silencieuse tout un moment. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils en sentant un sous-entendu mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle le comprit qu'elle gagna plusieurs teintes de rouges et fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça entre Fred et moi.  
\- Il t'aime.  
\- Gaëlle, je ne pense pas que …  
\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
\- Ce … ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais on est juste amis.  
\- Pourtant tu traites Alice comme ta fille alors que c'est la sienne.  
\- C'est complètement autre chose ! Alice a habité avec moi jusqu'à peu. Ça créé des liens. Pourquoi les relations de Fred vous intéressent-elles tant ?  
\- Je pourrais te répondre que c'est mon ex-mari alors c'est totalement mon droit mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas tant Fred qui m'importe. Je veux que Ben soit heureux. Et mon fils est un garçon si bon qu'il ne le sera que si son père l'est.  
\- En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ?  
\- Fred a tout pour être heureux. Tout est à portée de sa main et il refuse de le saisir. Je veux comprendre pourquoi et surtout qu'est-ce qui le pousse à refuser le bonheur.  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas …  
\- Tu es la clé de tout ça.  
\- Non. Je ne suis rien. Fred et moi on a arrêté de se tourner autour depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Ça n'a jamais marché, ça ne marchera jamais. C'est tout.  
\- Avez-vous seulement vraiment essayé ? L'accident a eu aussi ces conséquences-là. Sur certains points Fred est devenu un danger pour lui-même et sur d'autres c'est une vraie poule mouillée.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous mais Fred n'a jamais hésité à me dire qu'il m'aimait ou à me demander en mariage. Aujourd'hui son fauteuil lui fait peur.


	27. Chapter 27

Après cela, elles parlèrent encore longtemps et quand elles rejoignirent le salon, Fred les fixa à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Il scruta tout particulièrement Lucie mais cette dernière prenait soin d'éviter son regard. Cela n'aidait pas le capitaine à se détendre car confirmait qu'elles avaient, à un moment où à un autre, parlé de lui. Qu'est-ce que Gaëlle avait bien pu lui dire ? 

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Et si elle avait sorti le même genre de sottises à Lucie ? À la vérité, Fred ne s'en serrait pas réellement plaint. 

Le jeu s'arrêta car Félix et Elizabeth avait une obligation et durent partir. Borel les suivit avec une excuse bancale mais personne ne le retint. Il ne restait plus que Ben, Alice, Fred, Lucie et Gaëlle. Ce groupe donnait des airs de réunions de famille un peu étrange et absolument pas conventionnelle. Avec une famille qui n'en était pas une mais qui en donnait toute l'illusion. 

À la seconde où Gaëlle montra les premiers signes de fatigue de son voyage, Ben prit la décision de rentrer. Alice ne chercha même pas à discuter et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Fred et Lucie. Gaëlle se montrait flattée de toute la sollicitude que déployait son fils à son égard. 

\- Je vois que vous avez fait en sorte que Fred puisse venir aussi.  
\- Oui. On a tout pensé en fonction de lui aussi, répondit Ben avec un sourire.  
\- Il aurait été impensable que ton père ne puisse pas venir chez nous, ajouta Alice. 

À ses mots Ben, comme Gaëlle, se tournèrent vers elle. Alice comprit que quelque chose qu'elle avait dit les chiffonnait sans parvenir à savoir exactement quoi. 

\- C'est aussi ton père.  
\- Je sais. C'est juste que …  
\- Tu ne peux pas te résoudre à simplement être sa fille sans pour autant parvenir à être juste une lieutenante, déclara Gaëlle.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu …  
\- Lucie m'a dit quelque chose d'assez similaire concernant Fred. Je pensais que peut-être cela pourrait s'appliquer aussi à toi.

Alice acquiesça sans rien ajouter. C'est Ben qui rompit ensuite le silence en changeant à peine de sujet. 

\- Au fait de quoi as-tu parlé avec Lucie dans la cuisine ?  
\- De divers choses, de vous mais on a aussi parlé de Fred pendant un bon moment. Je crois que je l'ai légèrement troublé à ce sujet. 

Ben et Alice la regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils sans pour autant formuler leur question à voix haute. Elle était pourtant si évidente sur leurs faces que Gaëlle la comprit totalement. Malgré tout elle choisit de ne pas leur répondre, de simplement leur sourire en retour. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois les autres partis, la maison de Lucie était redevenue soudainement silencieuse. Fred en avait presque les oreilles qui lui sifflaient. Ils avaient organisé la journée de telle manière que le soir venu, ils ne leur restaient presque rien à ranger. Fred fut donc libre de faire des infusions alors que Lucie était partie se laver. 

En faisant chauffer l'eau, le capitaine repensa aux événements de la journée. Les enfants avaient eu une très bonne idée en proposant ce repas. Cependant le fait que Gaëlle ait pu parler seule à seule avec Lucie pendant plus d'une heure l'inquiétait vaguement, pourtant il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de savoir de quoi elles avaient discuté, ou même de qui. 

Lorsqu'elle revint, Lucie sentait le savon et le shampoing. Il se souvenait qu'au début, elle attendait qu'il soit couché pour aller à la douche, maintenant elle ne prenait plus cette précaution. Cela apaisait Fred, qui avait un peu moins l'impression d'être un intrus. Elle portait en revanche toujours le même pyjama ample qui ne donnait à l'imagination rien à se mettre sous la dent. 

Lucie s'assit en face de lui. Il lui servit son infusion. Être avec elle de cette manière lui avait permis de remarquer quelques habitudes qu'elle avait. Par exemple le soir, une fois sa boisson chaude dans sa tasse, elle posait ses mains contre la surface du récipient, fermait les yeux ou non et profitait de la chaleur. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler avant qu'elle ait pris sa première gorgée. 

\- Tu ne me demandes pas ce dont m'a parlé Gaëlle ? , l'interrogea Lucie.  
\- Me répondrais-tu si je le faisais ?

Il vit Lucie s'arrêter pour penser. Toute la conversation devait défiler pour elle en ce moment sans qu'il ait aucun moyen d'y avoir accès. Au moins Lucie considérait réellement sa question.

\- Probablement pas, concéda-t-elle.  
\- Et qu'as-tu pensé d'elle ?

Lucie n'aimait pas beaucoup cette question. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle d'un adolescent qui présente sa petite-amie. Sauf que la-dite petite amie avait été sa femme et la mère de son enfant avant qu'ils ne divorcent. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir de toute façon ? 

\- C'est une femme juste, attentionnée. Elle doit être une très bonne mère. Elle a du caractère. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi tu l'as épousé.  
\- J'ai divorcé depuis. 

Bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de préciser cela et pourtant il s'en était senti obligé, n'appréciant pas vraiment le ton défensif qu'il avait lui-même utilisé. Comme il savait qu'il n'admettrait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur la question. À vrai dire quelque chose d'autre retint immédiatement son attention. Alors même qu'ils avaient été en pleine conversation à peine quelques secondes auparavant, Lucie semblait complètement absorbée dans ses pensées. 

\- Lucie ?  
\- As-tu déjà fait quelque chose que tu regrettes, même encore aujourd'hui ? Moi oui, une fois. Te souviens-tu de la première fois que tu es venu ici, Fred ?  
\- Oui. On enquêtait encore sur les morts « accidentelles » dans un couvent. Mais pourquoi …  
\- C'est mon plus grand regret.  
\- Les nonnes ?  
\- Non. Ce soir-là, de ne pas t'avoir ouvert la porte, c'est mon plus grand regret.


End file.
